The Return (A Super Mario Fanfic)
by TheGamingArchivest04
Summary: It's been 10 years since The Mushroom Kingdom and Dinosaur Island had recovered from a great war that divided the people of the Mushroom Kingdom. But can they hope to survive another one? (Super Mario and any other product in this story belongs to Nintendo) MxM Author's Note: Arielle belongs to SailorCrystalSun on Wattpad
1. Prolouge

Ten Years ago...

Ten years ago The Mushroom Kingdom was in a break of defeat on a civil war with the Koppa Region and their leader King Bowser and once they had capture the kingdoms Princess and when news struck out that she was captured a spark was lit on two unlikely hero's

Two Brothers from New Dunk City

they went into The Mushroom Kingdom they battled their way through the Kingdom and the Koopa region, saved the Princess and defeated The Lizard King, and gave The Mushroom Kingdom a winning chance against Bowser and his army.

After his defeat Bowser looked for allies on Dinosaur Island and he founded the Yoshi's, Bowser had tried to get them to help him win for the civil war, but the Yoshi's said no and paid the ultimate price.

Bowser had imprisoned all the Yoshi's and took control of The Dinosaur Island, luckily only one Yoshi by the name of Archangel escaped and went to The Mushroom Kingdom to help his home and people.

The Mushroom Kingdom helped and defeated and captured Bowser, ultimately ending the war with his death...

or so we thought.


	2. Chapter 1: The Carnival

**Chapter 1: The Carnival**

* * *

 **The House, Yoshi's Room**

" ***sighs*** Ok here we go... Arc, there's been something I've been needed... to tell you... I have a crush on you." said Yoshi looking at a mirror.

" ***Grunts*** Who am I kidding he's not gonna feel the same, " said Yoshi falling on his bed.

"You won't know until you at least try Yoshi." said the unknown voice, which caused Yoshi to jolt from his bed.

"A-Arielle, how long have you been liste-"."Long enough for you to fall on your bed." said Arielle walking over to Yoshi and sitting down next to him.

"Did Arc..."."No, he's out in his car waiting for you." said Arielle.

"You okay?" asked Arielle, Yoshi sighs and leans and rest his arms on his legs. "It's just... how do I know if he feels the same way?"

"Well exactly what I said early, you won't know until you find out," said Arielle.

Arielle looks at Yoshi and sees he is still not convinced to confess his feeling to Archangel."Look why don't you just wing it, enjoy the carnival, have fun with Arc, find a place to relax for a bit, and tell him how you feel."

Yoshi thought about and decided to go with it and see if it will."Well I guess I can do that."said Yoshi smiling

"Well then you better hurry, cause I get the house all to my self-tonight since Luigi is at the castle with Peach and Mario,"said Arielle, forcing Yoshi to get up and leave his and Making him go out the front door.

"So have fun."said Arielle, closing the front door." Ugh... What was that all about?"said Archangel standing next to his car.

"I don't know. "said Yoshi, walking up to Archangel."You ready?"said Yoshi.

"Yeah I'm ready, I've been waiting for you to get out here for like 20 minutes, what were you doing anyway?"said Archangel, getting in the driver seat and causing Yoshi to blush a little.

"N-Nothing important,"said Yoshi, going into the passenger seat.

Archangel puts the car keys in the ignition and drives off to go to the carnival.

 **Star Carnival, Parking lot**

"Welcome to the Star Carnival! What's our main attraction? Why you of cours-"." You know after a while that voice gets really annoying."said Archangel, walking with Yoshi.

"Yeah, like seriously just play it at the front, don't play it around the whole place,"said Yoshi

As Archangel and Yoshi Continue walking around the carnival, they found a place to sit and pull up a map of the carnival to see what else they can do.

"So what else do you want to do? Cause I think we can only do two more, so why don't you pick the last two,"said Archangel handing the map to Yoshi.

"Umm ok, how much coins do we have left?"asked Yoshi."Let me see, *Counts the remaining coins in his coin bag.* We got 13 coins left." said Archangel.

Yoshi looks through the map to see some of the rides and mini-games."Well we can do one of the mini-games near the Fun Bazaar and maybe we... can do the Ferris wheel?"said Yoshi.

Yoshi blushed a little bit when he mentions the Ferris wheel, thinking that it would be a little weird for them.

"Well it's two coins each turn for a game and six coins for the Ferris wheel, Ah why not, and besides the Ferris wheel would be a nice thing to do,"said Archangel, folding and putting the map away.

Once Archangel put the map away, him and Yoshi got and proceeded on going to the mini-games first.

Arriving at some of the mini-games they look through to see what they had to offer, one of the games was a Throw a dart at the lizard king game which caught both of their attention.

"Wanna..."."let's do it,"said Yoshi, running up to the game he wants to play, along with Archangel.

Before playing the game, Yoshi looked around the prize selection and saw multi-colored Yoshi plushies on the right.

"Yo greenie, you gonna play or what? said the operator of the game."Oh right sorry."said Yoshi, Archangel hands two coins to the operator.

The operator hands Yoshi two darts and tells that he has to hit the head of the lizard king with both darts.

Yoshi raises his hand focuses on the target and throws the dart missing, then throws the other dart missing again.

" ***Chuckles*** Better luck next time greenie." Said the operator, grabbing the darts from the wall."Dang It."said Yoshi with a sad look

After Yoshi moved for Archangel turn, Archangel hands him two coins while the operator hands him two darts.

Archangel raises his hand with the dart, aim at his target throws the dart landing a headshot on the lizard king.

"Nice shot, now what would you like?"said the operator, Archangel tells him what prize he wanted, the operator grabs and hands it to him.

Archangel walks up to Yoshi and told he won."I know... what did you get?" asked Yoshi."Something you wanted." Archangel walks in front of Yoshi showing him a Red Yoshi plushie.

"Oh my stars, how did you know I wanted that?"asked Yoshi, grabbing the plushie from Archangel's hands."I saw you looking at it when we got to the game."said Archangel.

Yoshi hugs Archangel around his neck and Archangel hugs back. After their hug, they left to go to the Ferris wheel while was close to the fun bazaar.

Once they got to the Ferris wheel, they got up the ramp, handed six coins to the operator, and got in and sat down and strap themselves in a car.

After a couple of seconds, the car started moving backward and they started getting higher and once they got to the top, they stopped and were able to see the castle and a little bit of the rest of the kingdom.

Yoshi started getting tired and rest his head on Archangel's shoulder causing him to blush."Tired?"asked Archangel, Yoshi nods while trying to stay awake for the rest of the ride.

The car started moving again and which caused Yoshi to jolt up. Once they were at the bottom again they unbuckled their straps, got up, exited the car, and headed towards the exit to the carnival.

"Hey umm... do you mind if we walk around the park for a bit? We don't have to if you don't want to,"asked Yoshi.

Archangel thought about it for a couple of seconds before answer his question." Sure why not, we got some time to kill anyway."said Archangel.

Archangel and Yoshi reached the exit and gone through the pathway and turned left to the park.

 **Tanooki Park**

Arc and Yoshi enter the park and walked on the path of the dirt road, After some time of walking, the found a bench, which had a small good view of the castle.

The two Yoshi's sat down and look upon the view that was given from where they sat. _'Come on Yoshi you can do this, just tell him how you feel.'_ said Yoshi in his thoughts.

"Umm... Hey Arc..."Archangel looks at Yoshi."There's something I've been meaning to tell for some time and well..."Yoshi rubs the back of his head."Tell me what?"asked Archangel."What I'm trying to tell you is that I-" ***Sirens***

Archangel and Yoshi look away from each other, look at the castle and they see something flying in the sky heading towards the castle.

"Is that an... airship?"said Archangel, both Yoshi and Archangel hear an explosion and then a big flash comes from the castle and then fire comes from the side of the castle.

Then Airship fly's next to the castle, and Archangel and Yoshi see a flag that they haven't seen in years.

"No... It can't be,"said Yoshi. The airships had the flag of Bowser's army.

"Yoshi, get to the car, now!"said Archangel.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2: The Invasion

**Chapter 2: The Invasion**

* * *

 **Mushroom Castle, 20 minutes before the attack.**

"I can't believe I got caught up in this mess."said Luigi, walking down the halls with his brother."Relax lil' bro, the whole meeting is only gonna last an hour."said Mario

"Yeah... an hour of politicians arguing for a war that ended ten years ago," argued Luigi.

Both Mario and Luigi stop, and Mario puts his hand on Luigi's shoulder."Look, I don't like it as much as you do; but the faster we get this whole issue settled, the faster we can have a normal life again."said Mario

Mario then removes his hand from Luigi's shoulder and then continues moving down the hall of the east wing of the castle.

"Come on we need to hurry, the meeting gonna start in a couple minutes," said Mario.

 **Meeting room, 15 minutes before the invasion**

Mario and Luigi enter the room to see multiple people sitting down on chairs around a roundtable talking to one another, those people were the kingdoms court.

The kingdoms court consisted of three people of each from the Mushroom Kingdom, Koopa region, and Dinosaur Island. The purpose of the court was to help rule the kingdom and the other regions.

As for Mario and Luigi, they weren't part of the court, they were just there because of the Princess.

Mario and Luigi walk up to their seats, which were next to the Princess."Good, you two made it we were just about to start." said Peach whispering to Mario and Luigi.

After a while, people began to stop as a politician stood up and started talking.

"Thank you, everyone, for joining this meeting, and also big thanks to the Mario brothers for joining us, and for saving our great kingdom and our lovely Princess!"said the politician.

Everyone then looked over at the Mario Bros and clapped to them, and got welcomed gestured from both of the brothers.

"Alright, now let's begin with the riots in the Koopa Region."said the politician sitting down.

Some of the politicians started talking with some of them saying that we should do military actions.

Those who said that gotten an ugly reaction from those from the Koopa Region.

One of the Politicians got up and yelled at that politician who said it, more people started arguing saying that this action will restore order in the region, while others said this would only cause another war.

It wasn't until someone within in the group caught Mario's attention. It was a Koopa with blue hair on the left side of the roundtable was holding his wrist with his right hand as if he was hiding something.

Mario kept on watching him until the Koopa got up from his and headed straight for the door leaving the room.

Mario got up and headed to the door following the politician.

Mario closes the door behind him and looks both ways in the hall, Mario spots him heading to the down the west wing.

"Where do you think you are going?"said Mario looking at the suspicious Koopa, the Koopa turned around nervously."Umm... to the restroom. ***Gulps*** "said the Koopa.

Mario raised his hand over his shoulder and pointed to the other side of the hall."The restroom is that way."said Mario.

"Oh heh... man thanks ugh... for pointing me in the right direction." said the Koopa, Mario then points at the sign on the wall saying were rooms are.

"Ugh... heh I guess I didn't notice that..."Mario then walks up to the Koopa causing him to back away.

The Koopa then runs down the hall and raises his wrist."Kamek, I need you to teleport me now, one of the brothers found out about me!"said the sprinting Koopa.

Mario then chases the Koopa down the hall.

Mario gains on the Koopa, but before he was able to grab him; squares, circles, and triangles fell down on him and then the Koopa vanished.

Mario stopped and looked at were the Koopa disappeared. ***Sirens*** Mario jolted and turned around listening to the alarm.

'Sirens?...'said Mario in his thoughts, Mario then runs back to the meeting room to see what's going on.

The plumber gets to the door but before he can open the door, an explosion is heard, then the doors break apart and then Mario slams into a wall knocking him out.

 **2 minutes after the invasion**

Mario was on the ground, waking up from getting launched into a wall, he then gets up on his feet but then grabs his left arm from pain and see's a piece of wood and blood on his arm.

Mario then looks around and see the politicians running from something in the meeting room.

The plumber enters the room and sees fire, a giant hole in the wall, and broken pieces of wood all over the floor.

Mario looks down on the floor and sees Princess Peach on the ground bleeding from her forehead.

"Peach!"yelled Mario, he then goes on his knees, ignoring the pain from his shoulder and the pain from the wood pressing against on his legs and knees.

Mario then puts his right arm on Peaches shoulder and shakes her, causing her to stir.

Mario relieved that Peach is still alive, sees his brother getting from the ground.

Luigi runs up to Mario and then looks on the ground to see Peach on the ground.

"Mario is she...?"." No... she's alive but unconscious."said Mario getting up from the ground.

"Luigi... I need you to carry Peach we need to get out of her before anything else happ-."Mario looks at the hole in the wall and sees an airship moving towards them.

He then looks up and sees a shadowy figure on the front of the airship.

"No way, it can't be..."said Luigi, in shocked, the shadowy figure then jumps off the airship and lands on the ground feet first and then the shadowy figure became clear.

"Bowser..."said Mario in shock.

Bowser was just standing there glaring at the plumbers with hatred.

"How... how are you still alive?!"said Mario. The lizard king just stood there glaring at them.

"Who cares, he can be stopped again *Luigi runs up to Bowser and gets ready to punch the lizard.*."."WAIT, LUIGI!".

Luigi is then grabbed by the throat by Bowser, Mario then runs up to save his brother but fails when he is kicked by the lizard king and then puts his foot on Mario's chest.

"Pathetic humans... you think you can defeat me *Scoffs* you two don't even deserve to live... after what you did to me,"said Bowser still holding the brothers in his grasp.

"But I'll let you suffer what I've suffered for the past ten years." Then two boards of wood slide down from the ship and land on the ground next to Bowser, then Hammerbros march down on the planks and get in formation in front Bowser.

A red Hammerbro then moves forward in front of the hammerbros that are in formation.

"Waiting for orders my King."said the red Hammerbro." I want you and your squad to capture the rest of the kingdoms court and send another squad to capture the two Yoshis and bring back to my airship... alive."said Bowser ordering the red Hammerbro.

"As you wish my King."the red Hammerbro then orders the squad to capture the court then radios another squad to capture the Yoshis.

The Hammerbros leave the room, then Bowser picks up Mario by the throat then carries the brothers onto his airship.

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Running**


	4. Chapter 3: Running

**Chapter 3: Running**

* * *

 **Tanookie Park**

"Yoshi get to the car, go!" said Archangel who started to run along with Yoshi.

It wasn't until Yoshi tripped on a rock and fell on the ground, this caused Archangel to stop running and help his friend.

"Yoshi you okay?" asked Archangel, kneeling down on one knee." ***grunts*** No... I think my ankle is broken."said Yoshi, sitting up.

Archangel then looks at Yoshi's leg and sees a bump on the side."You did, ***Gets up and lends his hand to Yoshi.*** come on I'll carry you."said Archangel.

Yoshi then grabs the red yoshi plush on the ground and takes Archangels hand, and puts his arm around his shoulder.

Archangel and Yoshi then continue moving till they got to the exit of the park.

Once they exit the park they see people running out of the carnival and getting into their cars or panicking in the streets.

They then get to the parking lot trying to find their car, once they found it Archangel walks to the passenger side; opens the door, and puts Yoshi in the passenger seat.

Archangel closes the door to his car and walks over to the passenger side.

"HALT!" yelled the unknown voice, Archangel stops and turns around and sees 3 Hammerbros running at him.

The Hammerbros stop a few feet away from Archangel, preparing for anything that the Yoshi might throw at them.

"By the orders of King Bowser, you and your friend are to be arrested!"said one of the Hammerbros.

Archangel went wide eye to what he said.'Bowser... alive?' said Archangel in his thoughts.

Archangel just stood there still wide-eyed to what he said about Bowser being alive, still questioning how he could be alive.

One of the Hammerbros then charged at Archangel, causing Archangel to snap out of his thoughts.

Archangel dodged the charged attack and countered with a kick on the Hammerbros hip, causing him to fall down.

Archangel then backs up and breaths heavily and shots a fireball out of his mouth hitting one of the Hammerbros and knocking him unconscious.

Then the Hammerbro who charged Archangel got up, reached onto his back and throws a hammer at Archangel.

Archangel sees the hammer and launches his tongue grabbing the hammer with it, Archangel then swings his tongue and throws the hammer back at the Hammerbro hitting him in the head.

Archangel then sees the other Hammerbro sneaking up trying to get Yoshi."Oh no you don't!"said Archangel.

He then charges at the Hammerbro and sucker punches him in the face knocking him out.

Archangel just stood there breathing after defeating the three Hammerbros."You know... you guys should never fuck with a Red Yoshi."said Archangel.

Archangel then walks to his car to get to the driver seat, but Archangel is then grabbed from behind by Hammerbro.

The Hammerbro then shoves Archangel onto a car.

Archangel then tries to do another fireball attack but is stopped when the Hammerbro puts both of his hand on Archangels throat, choking him.

"You know what... screw Bowsers orders, killing you would be a pleasure... I might even get promoted."said the Hammerbro, he then tightens his hands on Archangel's throat causing to grasp for air.

Archangel was about to black out until the pressure on his neck stopped.

He then opens his to see a tongue wrapped around the Hammerbros neck.

Archangel looks behind the Hammerbro and sees Yoshi with his tongue extended.

Yoshi with all his strength drags the Hammerbro causing him to let go of Arcs neck and is then launched onto a car rendering him unconscious.

Archangel then rolls over on his hands and knees, coughs, and gasps for air.

Yoshi then retracts his tongue back into his mouth and looks at Arc."You alright?".

"Yeah... Just need some air."said Arc still recovering."Good... we're even now, by the way, you know for saving me back on Dinosaur Island."said Yoshi, smirking a little bit.

Archangel then gets up from the ground and opens the door to his car." Yeah, I guess so... now come on we got to back to the house before they get to Arielle."said Archangel getting into his sit and closing the car, with Yoshi doing the same.

Arc then starts the car and leaves the parking lot, heading to the house.

 **The House**

Archangel and Yoshi finally get to the house and are relieved that Bowser's army hadn't gotten hear yet.

Archangel then drives into the driveway, parks the car, takes the keys out of the ignition, then exits the car and runs over to the other side to help Yoshi.

Archangel then grabs Yoshi and put his arm around his shoulder and carries him to the front door.

Then Arc opens the door to the house and walks into the living, only to be surprised by a pink sword a few inches to his head."Hey, it's us it's us!" yelled Archangel.

Arielle then realizes who was in front of her and then lowers her guard down."*sighs* Finally you guys made it, I feared the worst when I heard the sirens go off and after that explosion are heard outside."said Arielle.

"Which brings me to this to question... what the hell is going on?!"said Arielle." I'll tell you, but we need to get Yoshi patched up his ankle is broken."said Archangel, laying Yoshi down on the sofa.

"Well it's a good thing I know how to do some healing spells,"said Arielle, walking up to the sofa and getting on her knees, she then raises her hands above Yoshi's ankle and performs a healing spell on the Yoshi.

"Alright this won't take long, now can you please tell me what's going on... Arc?"said Arielle, still healing Yoshi.

Archangel was walking back and forth on the other side of the sofa thinking how it's possible for Bowser to be alive.

"ARC!"yelled Arielle, Archangel snapped back to reality and answered Arielle's question.

" ***sighs*** It's him..."said Archangel, Arielle gave a confused look to Archangel when he said that, not knowing who he is."Who...?"asked Arielle.

"It's Bowser... Bowser is back,"said Archangel, Arielle was shocked at what he said about Bowser being alive.

Now she would think that it was a joke about Bowser being alive and well as if it were true.

But with the sirens and the explosion she heard, this wasn't a laughing matter.

"What... are you sure?"asked Arielle."He's not wrong, when we got to the car, three Hammerbros came out of nowhere, once they got near us one of them said that they were ordered to capture us by King Bowser."said Yoshi, still lying down on the sofa.

"Okay, but what of the explosion?"said Arielle, Archangel then looked at Yoshi and same with Yoshi looking back at Arc.

" ***Sighs*** The explosion... came from the castle... it was the first place they attacked when they got in the kingdom,"said Archangel.

Arielle stopped doing her magic, she was about to cry after what Archangel said."No... please tell me... are they?"said Arielle, starting to cry."Hey we don't know for sure alright... for all we know they might be fighting back against Bowser and his goons."said Archangel, putting his hand on Arielle's shoulder comforting her.

Arielle then puts her hands back on Yoshi's ankle and fully heals it."Alright it's done, but I suggest you stay laying down; you don't want to break it again while it's still in the process of healing."said Arielle.

Arielle gets up from the ground and proceeds on sitting down on a chair."Don't get too comfortable were gonna have to leave here soon."said Archangel."What... why?"said Arielle, leaning over to the side of the chair and looking at Archangel."Yeah, I'm a bit confused as well."said Yoshi raising his head up.

"Because they're coming here, they might know where we live and come straight here... so we need to leave,"said Archangel.

"But Arc we can't just leave... what if Mario, Luigi, and Peach come here and were not here,"said Arielle

"Trust me, they won't come here."said Archangel."And why is that?"said Arielle.

"It's because of the secret bunker that's in the castle."said Yoshi, looking at Arielle."A bunker?"said Arielle, who was confused.

"The bunker was built when the castle was in construction, the bunker was meant to keep those safe in case if the castle was ever attacked, but only a select few knew about; like me and Arc,"said Yoshi.

"So they'll be there."said Arielle."Yep, and we better hurry." said Archangel, walking over to Yoshi, handing him his hand.

Yoshi takes his hand and lifts his self from the sofa, and places his arm on Arcs shoulder.

Arielle then gets up from the chair and follows Arc and Yoshi to the front door.

Once they left the house, Archangel, then continues moving forward and heads to Arielle's car.

"We're taking your car."said Archangel."Why mine?"asked Arielle."Cause they probably idea mine."said Archangel

Then the Yoshis got in the back of the car, with Arielle going in the front seat and starting the car.

Yoshi then lies down on his back and rest his head on Archangels lap. They then look at each other and then look away from each other, blushing.

Arielle looks in the rear mirror and looks at the Yoshi's.'Arc sure is smart about not getting noticed, but is dumb at not noticing it.'said Arielle in her thoughts.

She then drives out of the driveway and proceeded on heading towards the castle town.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 4: The Bunker**


	5. Chapter 4: The Bunker Part 1

**Chapter 4: The Bunker Part 1**

* * *

 **Castle Town, Arielle's Car**

Archangel was looking out in the window, looking in the streets and seeing no one.

The only thing he saw out in the window, we're parked cars and Airships.

"Where is everyone?"said Arielle, looking around making sure they don't run into any of Browsers goons.

"Shouldn't they be wondering what's going on or at least panicking in the streets,"said Arielle.

"I don't know... maybe they evacuated from the town, hid in their homes, or...-"."What if they were..."said Yoshi, cutting off Archangel.

Arc then looks down, looking at Yoshi who was shaking a little bit remembering what happened to him and his people.

"Hey don't think about that alright, and besides even if Bowser wanted to do that he wouldn't risk doing the same plan that failed,"said Archangel, comforting his friend.

Yoshi slowly stopped shaking but still thinking about the possibility of it happening.

 _ **[Flashback 10 Years Ago]**_

 _Yoshi was being carried by two Koopa Troopas who were bringing him to a cage filled with several other Yoshis inside._

 _The Koopas open the gate door then threw Yoshi inside causing him to land on his nose, causing him to bleed; then one of the Koopas closes the gate and lock it, then walk away._

 _Yoshi gets up from the ground, and hold his nose due to the pain, Yoshi then moves over to one of the corners of the cage and sits there crying for his family and friends._

 _"Psst... hey."said the unknown voice whispering behind Yoshi. Yoshi then turns his head around from where the voice came from._

 _Out of nowhere a Red Yoshi with glasses."Arc... how did you..."said Yoshi whispering." I was out taking a stroll at one of the caves, nearby before they'd attack; and once they did I hid."said Archangel_

 _"Can you...?"said Yoshi."No, I cant... even with my fire It won't be hot enough to melt the cage."said Archangel, looking down on the ground._

 _Yoshi looked down at the ground frowning. It wasn't until long that Arc had an idea; it wasn't his best but it'll have to work._

 _"I've got an idea... but it's gonna till I get back."said Archangel."What do you mean?"said Yoshi."_ _ ***sighs***_ _I'm going to the Mushroom Kingdom to get help, I can take boat or airship, but it might take me a day or two to get there."said Archangel, he then gets up on his knees and starts to walk away before his hand is grabbed by Yoshi._

 _"No wait... please don't go,"said Yoshi, frowning and about to cry. Archangel then kneels down in front of Yoshi and looks at him in the eyes._

 _He then takes off his glasses and hands them to Yoshi."Take it, that way you know I'm still here with you."said Archangel._

 _Yoshi then takes the glasses out of Arcs hand and puts them on."Keep them safe for me... for when I come back."said Archangel_

 _He then gets up and runs to the other direction, Yoshi watches him running and sheds a tear._

 _ **4 days later**_

 _"Where are you, taking me?"said Yoshi, being dragged by the arms of two Koopa Troopas._

 _The Koopas don't answer him, and continue dragging the Yoshi; Yoshi then turns his head and sees floating blocks and a fake Yoshi egg below it._

 _They reach the floating blocks, and one of the Koopas let go of Yoshi; the Koopa then walks over to the egg and opens it._

 _Yoshi then realizes what their doing, Yoshi then punches the Koopa holding in the crotch, and then runs away._

 _One of the Koopas then chases Yoshi, and manages to catch up with him and tackles him._

 _The Koopas then drag Yoshi back to the fake egg and try putting him Inside the egg."LET GO OF ME!"yelled Yoshi struggling to get out._

 _Yoshi is then pushed inside, then everything went dark."LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU PRICKS!"yelled Yoshi from inside the egg._

 _The Koopas chuckled, then lift the egg up and push it inside, a golden block._

 _The egg is fully inside the gold block, then Koopas walk away._

 _ **2 days Later**_

 _Yoshi was still trapped inside the egg he was in, he had no food, no water, anything... except the glasses he had with him._

 _He then took them off and looked at them, hoping that Archangel would come back._

 _Yoshi then closed his eyes and cried, wishing that this nightmare would end._

 _But lucky enough his wish came true."We found another one over here!"said the voice outside._

 _Yoshi opens his eyes to the sound of the voice and screams."HEY... PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"yelled Yoshi._

 _Yoshi then felt a sudden bump below him, then the egg and Yoshi began to move._

 _The egg then breaks apart, and the first person that Yoshi saw was Archangel._

 _Yoshi then ran up to him, giving the Red Yoshi a hug."I knew you would come back..."said Yoshi crying on Archangels shoulder._

 _Archangel hugged back his friend, both them break out of their hug."Yoshi..."_

 _ **[End of Flashblack]**_

"Hello... earth to Yoshi..."said Archangel."you alright?"asked Archangel.

Yoshi snaps back into reality and realizes they have stopped."I'm guessing we've made it to the castle." said Yoshi, sitting up from Archangels lap.

"Almost, we've had to walk the rest of the way there,"said Archangel, opening the car door and exiting the car.

Yoshi did the same and proceded on following Archangel the rest of the way.

Both Arc and Yoshi we're walking side by side from each other"Hey, umm where's Arielle."said Yoshi.

"Oh... she agreed to scout up ahead in the courtyard to see if it was guarded, "said Archangel.

"How's your ankle?"said Archangel."Fine I guess... if you count that it feels num then yeah it's alright. "said Yoshi getting a small laugh from Arc.

Arc and Yoshi continue walking until Archangel stopped walking, Yoshi noticed this and walked up to Archangel.

"Arc... what's wrong?"said Yoshi."Nothing just thinking... Yoshi can I ask you something will quick?"said Archangel, walking again.

"Umm... Yeah what is it?" said Yoshi, walking with Arc.

" ***sighs*** what were you going to say to me before Bowser attacked?"said Archangel.

Yoshi froze in place when Archangel said that, he didn't know what to do, of course, he could lie or just tell the truth.

But Yoshi didn't want to tell him, he was afraid of what Archangel; Yoshi even thought of all the possibilities in his head.

Arc ignoring him for the rest of life, hating him, or worse.

"Yoshi... you okay?"said Archangel."Y-Yeah, sorry I forgot... through what's been going on today, it's to remember. "said Yoshi lying.

"You sure... cause you looked pretty desperate to tell."said Archangel." Trust me if it was important, it wouldn't be as much important right now."said Yoshi.

"Yeah... your right, come on we shouldn't keep Arielle too long,"said Archangel.

 **Castle Courtyard**

Arielle was looking around the courtyard checking for guards, but no one was there it was as if they didn't attack at all.

"Arielle!" said the voice behind her, Arielle then turns around and sees the two Yoshis walking up to her." ***sigh*** Finally... what took you guys so long?"said Arielle.

"Sorry... we were just talking that's all."said Yoshi."Well you sure took your time, but we're lucky there are no guards."said Arielle still looking around.

Arielle then moves forward, then signals the Yoshis to move forward.

"I got a bad feeling about this."said Yoshi, causing Archangel to stop and turn his head."Did you just... did you seriously just quote Shroom Wars?"said Archangel with a confused look.

Arielle stopped and looked at Arc."So what, he mentioned a movie what's the big deal."said Arielle.

"Yeah... what's the problem."said Yoshi."You never say that never, cause once you say that something...-".

Out of nowhere Hammerbros jump down from the air and surround Arc, Yoshi, and Arielle.

"Bad... happens..."said Archangel."Sorry."said Yoshi.

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _ **Stay tuned for Chapter 5: The Bunker Part 2**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Bunker Part 2

**Chapter 5: The Bunker Part 2**

* * *

 **Castle Courtyard**

They were surrounded, every they looked they saw Hammerbros everywhere and didn't know what to do."Please tell me you have a plan to get us out of this Arc?"said Arielle, looking back at Archangel.

"I'm working on it..."said Archangel, Arielle then conjures a sword and a shield and then gets into a fighting stance."Well, you better hurry or else we are screwed."said Arielle.

A Red Hammerbro then walks forward stopping mid-way."I am very unpleased to my men back at the parking lot you two, a fractured nose, second-degree burns, broken jaw, and even putting one of them out of commission..., now before we fight I have one thing to ask you... please surrender cause, after all, you guys are heavily outn-"the Red Hammerbro is then cut off when Arielle's shield is then thrown at him hitting him in the face and knocking him on the ground.

The shield then goes back to Arielle, and she catches with her left hand."Did you guys ever experience bad guys monologuing before?"asked Arielle."Umm... no no, not really just mainly in movies."said Yoshi"Video games too."said Archangel.

" ***groans*** OH FORGET THIS GET THEM!"yelled the Red Hammerbro, all of the other Hammerbros began charging at them with those at the back throwing hammers.

Arielle then conjures a pink shield surrounding the three of them."Arc, whatever plan you have you better hurry I can't keep the shield with them attacking it."said Arielle struggling to keep the shield up.

Archangel then runs up to Ariella and tells her the plan, Arielle then moves to the center, Archangel then tells Yoshi, and then Yoshi movies to the center along with Arc.

The three of them are now back to back getting into fighting position."When I say 'now' drop the shield and get ready."said Archangel, The shield begins to crack as Arielle is now struggling, even more, to keep the shield up."Arc, anytime now!"said Arielle, the shield then cracks even more."ARC!"yelled Arielle."NOW!"yelled Archangel.

The shield then breaks apart and then the Hammerbros charge at them.

Arielle uses her shield to block incoming hammers thrown by the hammer bros, then she uses her sword to only injure, she swings her sword at one of the Hammerbros chests, then kicks him on the stomach.

Archangel uses his fire attacks and shots them on the ground, causing some of the Hammerbros to fall backward, Yoshi then jumps up in the air and does perform his Yoshi bomb slamming down on one of them and then does his egg roll.

The Red Hammerbro then charges over to Arielle, the Hammerbro then jumps in the air slams his arms on to her shield causing it to break while also causing Arielle to stumble backwards.

The Red Hammer then charges at Arielle tackling her.

Arielle is now pinned on the ground by the Red Hammerbro."Should of choice to surrender, you witch."said the Hammerbro.

"What did you just call me?"said Arielle."You heard what I've said... YOU FUCKING WITCH!"yelled the Hammerbro.

Arielle then blasts two pink beams of light from her hands hitting and causing the Red Hammer to fly and slamming against into a wall.

Then Arielle got up to her feet and then fired beams of light every in a circle hitting all of the Hammerbros and causing Yoshi to run and tackle Arc to the ground.

Arielle then lowered her hands which had smoke steaming out of her skin and breathing very heavily.

Yoshi and Arc then got up from the ground to look at Arielle."Yoshi... remind to never get on her bad side..."."Same here."said Yoshi.3

Arielle then moves forward to the castle door but stops and turns her head to the Yoshis."You coming or what?."

The Yoshis then look at each other, then looked back at Arielle."Well...?"said Arielle.

The Yoshis then followed Arielle to the Door, entering the castle.

 **Mushroom Castle**

The castle quiet... quieter then it has ever been, it was weird for Yoshi and Archangel... they usually see guardsmen, maids, and even some civilians who come to ask the princess for help or other means.

The three were walking down the hallway until they saw pieces of wood all over the floor and a small puddle of blood near the wall.

"You don't think...?"asked Yoshi." ***sighs*** I don't know, for all we know...it could be anybody's blood."said Archangel.

The two Yoshis started talking some more.

Arielle looking around then sees a piece of wood on the ground saying meeting room.

She then looked up and saw the room mostly lit on fire, Arielle then walked forward seeing the room covered with broken pieces of wood.

Arielle in the meeting room looks on the ground to see a tiara and a small amount blood next to it.

Arielle recognizing the tiara runs over to pick it up."Guys..."said Arielle, the Yoshis then turn their heads to see Arielle holding a tiara.

"Is...that?"said Yoshi, Arielle began tearing up and nods, Yoshi then walks up to Arielle hugging her."Hey.. maybe she's alright... she could be just hiding with everyone else."said Yoshi, comforting Arielle.

Yoshi then breaks up the hug with Arielle still holding the tiara."I hope so..."said Arielle.

"Come on... the bunker is this way,"said Archangel, moving his head to his left shoulder. Yoshi and Arielle then walk over to Arc, and then they start heading down the hall to the bunker.

 **Mushroom Castle, Library**

Archangel opens the door to the castle library revealing multiple bookcases and lots of books."Holy shrooms... this is a lot of books even for a castle... heck this place has more books then the place where I learned magic."said Arielle, walking over to a bookcase looking at some of the titles.

 _'An Unexpected Love... A New Home...and More Than Just Best Friends...'_ thought Arielle, looking at the romance section."Yeah...Peaches father really liked reading...so he basically bought almost a single copy of each book in the kingdom."said Archangel, walking over to a bookcase.

Archangel then moves over some of the books and reveals a keypad on the wall of the bookcase, Archangel then puts the numbers 1983 on the keypad and then pushes the enter. Noices where then heard coming out of the wall and then one of the walls began moving revealing a secret room.

The three of them then walk over to the door and then Archangel pulls the door fully opening it revealing two people inside.

Inside they could see a toad taking care of"Peach!..."yelled Arc, Yoshi, and Arielle. the three of them then run over to Peach's side, who was waking up." ***groans*** Yoshi...Arc, Arielle what... are you guys doing here."said Peach

"here to save you... and everyone else."said Yoshi." ***sigh*** Well... your too late, Hammerbros have already captured the rest of the Kingsdom court... except me..."said Toad."What about Mario and Luigi?"said Archangel.

Toad then looked down at the ground sad; Arc, Yoshi, and Arielle knew what the answer was going to be."They...they were captured...by Bowser himself."said Toad.

Arielle then stood up put her hands on her mouth gasping at the sudden shock that Mario and Luigi were captured.

She then runs out of the room and goes to the Hallway.

"Arielle...wait!"said Yoshi, before being stopped by Archangel who put his hand on his shoulder."It's best if we...give her some time... ***Takes** **his hand off of Yoshis shoulder***...what happened?"asked Archangel.

"It happened after they attacked the meeting, everyone was running screaming, and some were even pushing others to get to safety...heck even some didn't bother to help the princess other than the brothers..." said Toad.

"So...they got Peach in here and then Bowser came."said Yoshi."No...after Mario and Luigi got to her, Bowser arrived and he took them by the neck and took them on his airship..."said Toad."Then how did Peach get here?said Archangel.

"That's because of me...I grabbed the Princess when Bowser was distracted and brought her here, but... something was weird about him."said Toad."What do you mean?"said both Yoshi and Archangel, giving a confused.

"Bowser was... acting differently then he did..., Bowser never said anything about capturing Peach..."said Toad,"Bowser said to capture you two and the rest of the Kingsdom court...and the way he was acting to Mario and Luigi, it was like nothing he had but hatred to them."said Toad."Toad... what are you saying?"said Archangel."I'm saying...that isn't him...that's not Bowser..."said Toad.

Yoshi and Archangel were confused and were in shock, that someone was impersonating one of history's worse war king...or that it was him just changed which is much worse."Ho-"said Yoshi before being cut off by Arielle was running inside the bunker and then closing the bunker door.

"Arielle... what are you doing?"said Archangel, getting up from the ground."Well sorry but we've got company!"said Arielle, as a pair of voices were heard on the other side of the bunker door."Where did she go!"said the voice on the other side.

"Shit...well that's great...where stuck now!"said Archangel."What was that?"said the voice on the other side."It was coming out the walls... quick tear this place apart... there might be a secret room."said the voice on the other side.

" ***sighs*** _'I can't believe I fell in love with him'_ Arielle can you teleport all us out of here?"said Yoshi, looking at Arielle."WHAT!...that's impossible; 2 people I can teleport, 3 maybe..., but 5 people will be impossible."said Arielle."Not to mention that this will also drain all of my magic, making me powerless for days!"said Arielle.

Out of nowhere Peach gets up and hugs Arielle."Arielle... you can do this... we believe in you, we all do."said Peach, Arielle then looks at everyone else and then looks back at Peach." ***sighs*** Ok...I'll try."said Airelle.

Then a sound on the other side of the door is heard causing everyone to look at the door."Okay, here it goes..."said Arielle, putting her hands together and creating a pink spark in between her hands.

The door then opens slightly revealing the Red Hammerbro from the courtyard."Arielle hurry!"said Archangel, then the whole room went into a pink flash causing a powerful shockwave that causes the bunker door to break off and knocking the Red Hammerbro over, a couple other Hammerbro, and causing some of the books to fall over.

After a couple of minutes, the Red Hammerbro gets up on his knees to see black scorch marks all over the bunker entrance."No... NOOOOO!"yelled the Red Hammerbro, kicking some of the fallen books on the ground."Sir... what do we tell our King?"said one of the Hammerbros.

The Red Hammerbro then clams down and then answers one of his men."We...we tell him that they have escaped and I'll tell him personally."said the Red Hammerbro.

The Red Hammerbro then orders his men to get to the airships, to go to Bowser's airship.

 **Bowser's Airship**

Bowser's Airship was significantly bigger than the other airships in the air and even more cannons to take out a whole building. One of the airships then flew towards Bowser's and then stopped right next, then a small plank then landed on the other airships side, connecting the two

Then the Red Hammerbro walked on top of the plank towards Bowser's Airship and then walked up to the front deck of the ship where Bowser was, the Red Hammerbro then kneels down to Bowser."My king, I bring news of the Yoshi's!"said the Red Hammerbro."Tell me..."said Bowse, staring at the view.

"Umm... well you see my king, they... they have escaped."said the Red Hammerbro, causing Bowser to turn around furiously."WHAT!"yelled Bowser."They... we're in a bunker sir... it took us a while to get in ther-"."AND YOU DIDN'T GET IT OPEN IN TIME!"yelled Bowser, moving up to the Hammerbro, causing him to stand up and move backwards."T-There w-w-was a girl with them she had magic and they telepor-"."ANY YOU DIDNT BOTHER TO CALL UP A MAGIC KOOPA TO DEAL WITH THIS GIRL!"yelled Bowser, causing the Hammerbro to walk up to an edge, causing him to nearly fall of the edge.

Bowser then grabs a hold the top part of the Hammerbros plastron."PLEASE MY KING I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER NEXT TIME!"yelled the Hammerbro, Bowser then brings him closer to his face."No...there is no next time, you are hereby demoted!"said Bowser."T-To w-what rank?"said the Hammerbro."Your Death!".

Bowser then shoves him off the edge of the ship, falling to the ground.

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _ **Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Sarasaland**_


	7. Chapter 6: Sarasaland

**Chapter 6: Sarasaland**

* * *

Sarasaland, Castle town

A pink flash comes out of an alley revealing Yoshi, Archangel, Toad, Peach, and Arielle; all on the ground smoke steaming from their skin.

"*groans*Where are we?... "said Yoshi, getting up from the ground and looking around the area."I...dont know...but why is it so hot?" said Toad, sitting on the ground.

Everyone else except Arielle Arielle got up from the ground.

Archangel noticing Arielle on the ground runs up to her.

"Arielle!?"said Archangel, running over to Arielle and putting two of his fingers on her neck.

Yoshi and Peach run up to the two." Is she okay?..."said Peach.

Archangel takes his fingers of her neck and grabs her and holds her in bridal style.

"Yes...but she's barely breathing, we got to get her in a hospital...now!" said Archangel.

Peach then looks around looks at the end of the alley."Wait...I think I might know where we are!"said Peach, running to the end of the alley, the others then started to follow her then stop when Peach stops and looks at her left.

"Where in Sarasaland!"said Peach, looking at a castle which wasn't too far from them."Come on we can get her help there."said Peach, signaling everyone to follow her.

The group then follow her to the castle sprinting.

"Im..."said Arielle, causing everyone to stop." Arielle... are you okay?"said Yoshi.

"Im...pa..."said Arielle." You...need...to...get Impa..."said Arielle, before going unconscious.

"Who's Impa?"said Archangel."I don't know who that is... but we have to get to the castle."said Peach

The group then run to the castle to get help for their friend.

Sarasaland, Castle Courtyard

Once they had reached the castle, they were stopped when a Pink Birdo with a bow on her head stopped them.

"Halt you are trespassing on royal grounds, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."said the Pink Birdo

"Birdo? w-what are you doing here?"said Yoshi, walking in front of the group."I'm head of security here."said Birdo.

"What?... since when?"said Yoshi, with a confused look."Maybe you know, if you get my emails or invite me to family events!"said Birds.

"Ugh...what's going on?"asked Toad."Oh...right I forgot they were cousins,"said Archangel, still holding Arielle in his arms." look Birdo...we just want to get inside and help our friend...she's unconscious and needs a doctor."said Archangel, walking beside Yoshi and stopping.

"So please can we come in?"asked Archangel, Bird just looked at him for a second and then looked at Yoshi.

"No..."said Birdo."WHAT!"yelled everyone, except Birdo and Arielle."You heard me...I said no."said Birdo.

"Birdo come on...our friend is hurt."said Yoshi, trying to get Birdo to let them in."I SAID NO YOSHI IM NOT LETTING YOU OR FRIENDS GET IN SO TAKE YOUR GAY RAGGEDY ASS OUT OF HERE!"yelled Birdo.

Yoshi didn't know what to say about that he just stood there, Yoshi even started to shed a few tears."Peach...hold Arielle for me,"said Archangel, handing Arielle over to Peach."Ugh...okay?"said Peach, holding Arielle by her arms.

Archangel runs up to Birdo and punches her on the cheek.

Birdo then falls on the ground holding her cheek, then Archangel stands in front of her."If you ever say that to him again, I swear I will not stop myself from hurting!"said Archangel, defending Yoshi.

"What makes you think you can hit me, cause your his boyfriend?"said Birdo, making Archangel confused."What? no I-I'm just his friend."said Archangel, Birdo then got up and looked at Archangel and back at Yoshi. _'Payback time, you faggot!_ thought Birdo."You don't know, do you...?"said Birdo, looking at Archangel.

"Know what?"said Archangel."*scoffs* The green faggot... has a crush on you..."said Birdo, Archangel was in shock about what he had heard, that his own best friend had a crush on him, Archangel then looked at Yoshi."I-Is true Yoshi...?"said Archangel.

Yoshi didn't know what to do he just stood there realizing that his own cousin had just revealed his most kept secret to his best friend, Yoshi was about to say something before the door to the castle opens revealing a young woman in a gold dress, walking towards them"Birdo!...What is going on her- Peach, Yoshi, Arc what are you guys doing here?"said the Unknown Women.

Archangel stopped looking at Yoshi and went over to pick up Arielle from Peaches hands."It's Arielle, Daisy...she needs a doctor."said Archangel."*sigh* Birdo, I want you to take them to the medical hall in the castle!"said Daisy, looking at Birdo.

"B-But Princess...they..."said Birdo, before being interrupted by Daisy."That's an order Birdo... and once you are done...meet me in the throne room, I like to have word with you!"said Daisy."*sigh* As you wish Princess..."said Birdo.

The group then follow Birdo to the and then enter the castle.

Sarasaland Castle

Inside the castle, the group follows Birdo to the medical hall to get Arielle helped, Yoshi then looks at Archangel and stops moving without any of them noticing, Yoshi looked to see a sign pointing to the staircase.

Yoshi then opens the door to the stairwell and heads to the roof.

Sarasaland Castle, Medical Hall

One of the doctors in the medical hall was examining Arielle: checking vitals and brain activity, all of it. But the doctor couldn't find out what was wrong with her."*sigh* I'm sorry... but I just cant find out whats wrong with her."said The Doctor.

"What...but I thought you were a doctor?"said Archangel, sitting on a chair."I am... but whatever is wrong with her its out of my league."said The Doctor putting his equipment up, Archangel was watching the Doctor putting his things up when he saw a bracelet on Arielles wrist.

He thought it was a normal and ordinary piece of jeweler, but when he saw something on the bracelet that he remember seeing, he got up from his chair and got closer to her, he then looked at the bracelet and saw a small pink image of a mushroom on it.

Archangel then looked at Arielle and looked back at the wrist.'Who are you?thought Archangel.

Peach on the other side of Arielle got up and walked to the door."Peach, where you going?" said Archangel, causing the princess to stop and look back."I'm going to speak with Daisy tell her what happen at the Mushroom Kingdom."said Peach, walking to the door.

"*sighs* Looks like it just me and yo-"said Archangel, only to see him and toad in the room."Ugh... Toad wheres Yoshi...?"asked Archangel, looking at Toad and getting a slight srug from the small mushroom man."Then where did he... stay here Toad, I'm gonna go find him."said Toad.

Archangel then left the room, leaving Toad with Arielle.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 7: A Yoshi's love


	8. Chapter 7: A Yoshi's Love

**Chapter 7: A Yoshi's Love**

* * *

 **Sarasaland, Castle Roof**

Yoshi was sitting on the roof looking at the view that the roof gave to him, just seeing the view, Yoshi was mad and sad at the same time, mad that his own cousin had just revealed his most kept secret and that he might lose his best friend, all that Yoshi wanted to do was just look at the view.

Seeing the desert, all the sand blowing, and hearing the wind made him calm and didn't want to do anything else.

It wasn't until he heard a door open, Yoshi turned around to see Archangel, walking towards him."Hey..."said Yoshi, with a low tone."Hey..."said Archangel.

Archangel then went beside Yoshi, and put both of his arms on the rail and watching the view with his friend."How long...?"said Archangel, wondering how long Yoshi had a crush on him." ***sighs*** After Bowser was apprehended...back on Dinosaur Island."said Yoshi.

Archangel didn't know what to say to that, that Yoshi had a crush on from that day and didn't notice, he was almost in shock and sad for not noticing."So that was what you were gonna tell me... back at the park?"said Archangel, Yoshi nodded slowly answering Arc's question.

" ***sighs*** Arc I don't care if you don't want to be with me... Arc... I love you... more then anything, even if you don't feel the same way as I do... I will lay down my life for you, do anything with you, and heck even go through a sex change so we can have children,"said Yoshi, looking at Archangel.

Archangel was just stunned by what he had just said, that will die for him and even change his body.

Archangel was about to say something before Yoshi continued.

"I just hope we can still be friends..."said Yoshi, before walking away. Archangel tries getting Yoshi's attention but couldn't get the words out.

 **Unknown**

A Young tall woman was sitting down with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees with her eyes closed

'... Impa...'said the voice in her head, the women squint her eyes a little bit.'Impa...need... help...'said the voice in her head, the women then open her eyes to see another woman laying down on a bed not moving.

The Young Women got up from the ground and walked over to the bed, then looked at the girl."...Arielle..."said The Young women.

Arielle opens her eyes and looks at the women beside her."...Impa...I need your help..."said Arielle."Where are you?"said Impa.

"I'm...in...Sarasaland..."said Arielle, closing her eyes."Arielle! Arielle!..."

 **Shieka Temple**

"Arielle!"said Impa, snapping back into reality. Impa looked around in her quarters to see nothing but her belongings.

It wasn't until a man in sheika garbs came in through the curtain door at full speed."Grand Master Impa! Are you okay?"said the Shieka guard."I'm alright...guardsmen...I just had a vision that's all."said Impa, she then walks up to the curtain door.

"Guardsmen prepare my ship... I'm needed somewhere!."said Impa, the guard then followed here to the temple exit."Where are you going Grand Master?"said The Guardsmen.

"I'm going to Sarasaland!"said Impa, before opening the temple door and leaving.

Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser's Airship

Seven Airships surrounded Bowser's Airship with all of them flying around the ship, inside Bowser's ship stood, seven Koopa's wherein one of the rooms of the ship, talking and waiting.

"Man, what is taking the Boss so long?"said a Koopa with rainbowed colored hair, sitting on a table."I don't know Lemmy but whatever he's doing must be important."said a Koopa with blue hair."Almost as important to not get caught by those Plumbers, Ludwig."said a Koopa with red shades.

"Oh shut your mouth Roy... at least I'm not such a whiney bitch about not getting picked for special missions like mine."said Ludwig, making Roy mad."That's it! I had enough of your smart ass!"said Roy, running over to Ludwig tackling him to the ground.

Lemmey and another Koopa with rainbow hair than watch both of their Brother's fight."So who do you think is gonna win this time Iggy?"said Lemmey, before seeing Roy punching Ludwig in the gut.

"Definitely Roy... again,"said Iggy, it wasnt until another Koopa with a pink poke a dotted bow walked towards the two brothers fighting and took a small wand and aimed at the both of them, the wand then shot out a small lightning bolt shocking the two.

Both of the brothers jolted up in the air and scream before falling on the ground with their bodies steaming from the electricity; Ludwig then rolled over and used his arms to keep his self up.

"W-What the hell was that f-for, W-We-endy?!"said Ludwig."Because you boys are idiots, and not only that Bowser is gonna be here any minute now!"said Wendy."So stop acting like children and start acting like you rank!"said Wendy.

She then hears people laughing behind and the turns around to see two Koopa's laughing."What's so funny, Morton?"said Wendy, one of the Koopa's then looked at Wendy."Oh, it's nothing just *laughing* just tha- *continues laughing*."said Morton.

Wendy then looks at the other Koopa beside Morton."Larry?"said Wendy, Larry was laughing with Morton, ignoring his sister.

Wendy then scoffs and walks away from the two, before hearing large footsteps coming from behind the door to the room, causing everyone in the room to line up together in a line.

Once everyone was in a line the door to the room open revealing Bowser and a Koopa wearing blue robes, a blue pointed hat, and glasses. The Koopas then neal down on one leg and put their head down.

"General's, do you mind telling me what was going on in here before I entered?"said Bowser, looking down at his General's."It was nothing my lord, nothing important."said Ludwig, still looking down at the ground.

"It better be... for your sake,"said Bowser." you may raise my General's, for I got special orders for every single one of you,"said Bowser, walking over to a table with a map of all of the regions and Kingdoms, along with the General's and the Koopa with the Blue robes.

"Each and every one of you will be given a mission that will help us take over this entire Continent, today was the beginning of phase one... now we move on to phase two,"said Bowser, before looking at Roy." Roy, I want you to take your troops and take out any resistance that stands in our way."said Bowser.

Roy then bows his head down and leaves the room, Bowser then looks at Morton and Larry." You two will be patrolling the borders of the Metro Kingdom, we don't want them to interfere with our plans once they find news of what happened here,"said Bowser.

Both of the General's bow their heads and leave the room." Iggy, Lemmy, you two will be going to Dinosaur Island, and capture all of the inhabitants there," said Bowser, both of the General's bow and leave.

Wendy and Ludwig then look at each knowing that there gonna have to work with each other, which they hate."As for you two, you will be infiltrating Sarasaland..."said Bowser, making both of the General's surprised, without showing it.

"I have reasons to suspect that the two Yoshi's and the Princess are there due to an anonymous tip was given to us within the Kingdom, so I want you two to take Kamek with you, he will report everything that will happen on your mission."said Bowser, all three Koopas then headed towards the door, before when Kamek stopped and looked at Bowser.

"What about you, my lord,"said Kamek." what are you gonna do while am-"."What I do does not concern you Kamek, now get on with your mission!"yelled Bowser, Kamek then looks away and leaves the room.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **Stay Tuned for Chapter 8: Master and Apprentice**


	9. Valentines Special

[This Short is Canon, a year before the events of The Return, just a small short too until I get the next Chapter finished]

Mushroom Castle

Music was being played inside the castle ballroom, people were dancing, talking, eating, and giving each other Valentine gifts.

The gifts mainly consist of candy, small nicknacks, or other such items; but the gift that Yoshi wanted to give to his crush, was something that he had been trying to get for the entire month.

He was really hoping that it didn't get lost, but luckily thanks to his parents he was able to find it.

Yoshi held a small red bag with orange colored paper inside covering the gift, he then tried looking for his crush until he saw him, Archangel dancing with Mario and Luigi.

Archangel was dancing like a goofball, most of the time he would mess up and trip a little bit, or even do some old dances that no one does anymore.

'You freaking dork, why do you gotta dance like that?'thought Yoshi, as he'd walked up to the three, moving beside people who were in the away and saying sorry when he accidentally bumped into someone.

Yoshi then bumped into Archangel, accidentally without noticing he was close to him.

Archangel stopped dancing and looked over to Yoshi who was blushing and had his hands behind his back, hiding his gift.

"Oh... hey Yoshi, you gonna ask me to dance with you or something?"said Archangel, giving a small smirk to him.

Yoshi blushed even more then he did before." N-No...I-I just... oh just follow me!"said Yoshi, walking the other way while putting the gift in front of his chest.

Archangel then turned to Mario and Luigi who were confused, Archangel gave them a slight shrug and followed Yoshi.

Castle Hallway

The door to the ballroom opened and Yoshi came out to and stopped next to the door with Archangel doing the same while also shutting the door.

"Ok, so why is it that you brought me away from the party?"asked Archangel, as he looked at Yoshi.

Yoshi then looked at him, shyly and lower his head to the side."I umm... wanted to give you this..."said Yoshi, presenting the red bag to Archangel.

"A-A gift... but i didn't get you anything..."said Archangel, grabbing the gift."It's okay, and besides, I just know you'll love what i got you."said Yoshi.

"Oh really, is it a whole bag of my favorite candy?" Yoshi shook his head no."Something special..."said Yoshi.

Archangel begins opening the gift."Let me guess it's Rouge... Koopa..." Archangel then held a picture frame of him when he was just kid with his Parents holding him, but the picture was slightly dirty and a little burnt.

"My parents found it in the wreckage of your old house, so they send it to me, to give to you," said Yoshi.

Archangel paused and looked at the photo deeply, a few tears fell on the glass of the frame.

Archangel then hugged Yoshi and sobbed as he closed his eyes."Thank you... thank you so much for this..."said Archangel, crying.

Yoshi then hugged him back and they then stayed hugging each other before entering back into the ballroom.

Happy Valentines Day, to all of those in the world, no matter who you are...


	10. Chapter 8: Master and Apprentice

Sarasaland, Throne Room

The castle throne wasn't as large as Peach remember when she was young, back then the room was as big as a ballroom, which was the purpose of it. But when Daisy's Father step down from the throne, Daisy had it remodeled and had the room smaller.

Now the room was the size of a medium-sized courtyard."Peach, you still with me...?"said Daisy, looking at Peach, Peach then shook her head a little and looked at Daisy.

"Yeah... I was just thinking about something,"said Peach, as she started to walk.

"Okay... so why are you guys here and how did you guys get here?" asked Daisy, as she followed Peach" It's kinda hard to explain but..."said Peach."*sighs* It's him... Bowser has... returned."said Peach.

"What! I thought he was executed after the war?" questioned Daisy, finding it hard to believe of all people to be alive."That's what I thought too, but somehow he is back."said Peach.

"Wait... where's Luigi,"said Daisy, causing herself and Peach to stop only a few feet away." Shouldn't he and his brother be with you guys?"asked Daisy, looking at Peach.

Peach didn't know what to tell her, that her lover was captured and could possibly be dead for that matter even... her Mario.

"Peach, where's Luigi?"asked Daisy, Peach turned around and ran up to Daisy, and hugged her.

"*crying* I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry," Peach was saying that was over and over again making daisy realizing what had happened to her love.

Medical Room, 3 Days after the attack

It had been three days since the attack and no has any idea on what to do, except wait it was the only thing they can do just waiting for anything.

Toad and Yoshi were both in the medical room waiting for their friend to wake up, it wasn't until Archangel came in with some drinks in his hand and walked over to Toad and Yoshi."Here, guys, I didn't know if you guys were thirsty, so I got some drinks at the kitchen." said Archangel, handing one of the drinks to Toad before giving one to Yoshi.

When Arch gave Yoshi, he couldn't help but shudder a bit before handing him the drink."Thanks, I'm thirsty as hell."said Yoshi, taking the drink from Archangel.

Archangel then blushed when he felt Yoshi's hand touch the tip of his fingers, Arc then walked away and sat down touching the hand that Yoshi touched.'W-What is happening, why am I getting these weird feeling, whenever I'm around him.'thought Archangel, starting to look at Yoshi.

I'm not... falling for him... am I...'thought Archangel, still looking at Yoshi.

Archangel then heard a monitor beeping very loudly, he then looked and saw Arielle, shaking furiously.

"Holy crap... Arielle!"yelled Archangel, running over to Arielle's side, along with Yoshi and Toad.

After the went to her side, a doctor and a nurse came in through the door."What is going on in here?"asked the doctor, as he went Arielle and checking on her.

"I don't know, she was just doing fine until she started moving!"said Yoshi.

The Doctor then got a small flashlight and open Arielle's eyes and saw her eyes looking straight up.

"She's having a seizure, nurse get them out of here!"yelled the Doctor, the nurse then grabbed Yoshi, Archangel, and Toad; and escorted them out of the room.

Medical Hall

"Let me go, our friend needs our help!"said Archangel, trying to get back in the room.

"Sir, I need you and your friends to stay out here, while the doctor is helping your friend, so please stay here."said, the nurse before heading back to the room while also shutting the door.

Archangel watched as Arielle moving rapidly before the door shutting fully.

He then closed his eyes fully and then kicked a nearby trash can."Dammit!"yelled Archangel, kicking the trash can, causing paper and all sorts of trash spilling everywhere.

"Whoa, Archangel, why the hell did you do that fo-"said Toad, before being cut off by Archangel."Why, cause they're not letting us help, yet there just letting us stay out here, and that she might die."said Archangel.

Arc stood there, breathing very heavily while making his hands into a fist, with them shaking, and looking down at the ground.

Yoshi was about to say something but didn't when he saw Archangel walking away.

"Hey come on at least clean up your mess?!"yelled Toad, Archangel didn't respond and continued walking before turning the corner.

Toad then scoffed and walked towards the trash on the floor.

"Come on we must as well get this cleaned up before someone see this," said Toad, leaning a little bit due to his height.

"His parents..."said Yoshi, causing Toad to stop and looked at Yoshi."Parents...?"questioned Toad.

"*sighs* His Parents were killed... back when Bowser invaded Dinosaur Island..."said Yoshi.

"Bowser... found out that he had escaped the island, so he interrogated them personally, and after he saved me he went out looking for them but was too late,"said Yoshi, shedding a small tear.

"So he's afraid that he's gonna lose someone else,"said Toad, getting a nod from Yoshi.

"It's even the reason, why I been living with him for the past couple years, cause im the only that he considers family other than my parents."Said, Yoshi.

They then hear a scream coming from the hallway and see Archangel sliding backward on the ground and hitting a wall.

"Archangel!"yelled Yoshi, he then runs over to him before seeing tall women with white hair and a red tattoo on her left eye.

Yoshi then stopped and looked at the women."Who the h-"being interrupted, when the women slid under him and casings him to trip and on his nose.

Yoshi then rolled over and hold his nose with his hands due to the pain." Owww..."said Yoshi.

Archangel got up and ran over to Yoshi."Yoshi are you okay?"said Archangel.

Yoshi nodded and blushed a little bit, Arc then saw the women running towards Toad.

"Oh no you don't!"yelled Archangel, getting up and running after her."Archangel, wait!"yelled Yoshi.

Toad was then prepared for her to do something to him, but the women only jumped over him.

"Oh, thank stars,"said Toad the Women then barged the door open and entered, the medical room.

Medical Room

The door to the medical room swung open, causing both the doctor and the nurse to stop what they were doing to see, the women running towards them.

She then put her hands together, withholding two of her fingers up, creating a white light, and shot at them both causing them to fall down, unconscious.

Once the doctor and nurse fell, she then ran to Arielle's side, and put her hand on Arielle's forehead."Niánqīng de ā lì ěr,"said the women, speaking a different language."Nǐ de xīnlíng yǐjīng bàolù zài hēi'àn zhī zhōng, wǒ yào yòng guāng jiéjìng tā..."continued the women, as she then placed her other hand on her chest.

A bright light then shines on her hands and then Arielle's eyes started to turn black and then Arielle started laughing, the women then looked at Arielle, when laughing was the sound of a man deeply laughing, the women then closed her eyes and focused her magic to help Arielle. Then an image of a man with dark green skin with red hair and then spoke.'Impa...'.

Archangel then came into the room and saw the doctors on the floor, with Impa next to Arielle with a bright light coming from her body."Get away from her!"yelled Archangel as he then charged at her before being knocked back by a white blast.

Minutes later

The whole room was a mess, with chairs tipped over, papers on the floor, a couple of drinks spilled on the floor.

Archangel leans forward from the ground and sits up, holding the back of his head including his horns groaning to the pain. He then looked forward to seeing Impa, standing still looking at Arielle, not moving.

Impa then turned her head to look at Archangel, she was about to say something before Archangel ran towards her and grabbed her, and shoved her against the wall."WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND-"Screamed Archangel, before being cut off, when he felt something sharp against his throat.

Impa had taken out a small dagger and put it on him."Ràng wǒ zǒu ba, fǒuzé wǒ huì xiàng yě gǒu yīyàng tūn xià nǐ..."said Impa, speaking in her native tongue."W-What?"stuttered Archangel."Let me go, or I'll gut you like a wild dog..."said Impa.

Archangel was about to let go before hearing someone behind him."A-Arc..."said Arielle, sitting up and holding her head, Archangel turned around and ran to her side."Arielle? y-your awake?"said Archangel, Arielle then looked up to see, Impa still holding her dagger."M-Master Impa?" said Arielle, Archangel looked Arielle in shock and looked at Impa.

"W-Wait this is Impa?...The person who you told us to get?... The person that kicked me and launched me into a wall?"said Archangel, Archangel got a nod from Arielle."Why the hell did you attack us then?!"said Archangel, looking at Impa.

"Cause I didn't know rather, you were the people that did this to her or not."said Impa, putting her dagger back in her sheath which was on her back."So I used non-lethal tactics to not harm anyone until I knew."said Impa, making Archangel mad.

"Non-lethal... you put a knife to my throat!"yelled Archangel, the doctors on the ground then woke when several guardsmen holding spears including with Birdo, with Yoshi and Toad behind them.

"Halt, you hereby under arrest for harming and breaking into the castle!" said Birdo, aiming her spear at Impa.

"A-Arrested? she was trying to say-"," Arielle..."said Impa, looking at Arielle."It is alright, she has the right to do so."said Impa, before raising her hands up to her head.

Birdo then signaled two guardsmen to Impa, with one of them taking her weapons and one grabbing her hands and tied them with rope.

The rest then stood down and exited with birdo commanding the two guards with Impa."take her to the brig, I'll interrogate her when I get." said Birdo.

The two guards then nodded and marched forward the door with Impa in between the two.

"Now, excuse me I got some business to intend to,"said Birdo, walking past the doorway, while bumping into Yoshi, causing him to move to the side a bit.

1 hour later, Medical Hall

The door to the Medical room opened and the doctor and nurse came out and shut the door behind them.

They then walked over to Yoshi, Archangel, and Toad and stated to talk with them.

"Alright, she's alright clearly whatever was wrong with is just gone..."said the doctor."W-What but how?"said Yoshi."We don't know, maybe it was that women who helped her."

"and before any of you, yes, you can see her, but she needs to rest and get some energy before she can leave."said the doctor, leaving the three behind.

"You two, go on ahead, I need to go to the Princess and talk to her about something,"said Toad, walking down the hall.

Yoshi and Archangel then headed to the door, with Yoshi opening the door.

Medical Room

Both the Yoshis entered the room to see Arielle opening her eyes and looking at them, putting on a smile.

"Hey, you two, what have you two been doing?."said Arielle, still putting up a smile, both Yoshis pulled up a chair and smiled back.

"Other than, worrying the hell about you, we're doing pretty good,"said Yoshi, getting a slight chuckle from Arielle.

"Yeah..."said Archangel, he then looked at Yoshi who looked at him." Arielle, there's something we need to ask you?"said Archangel.

Arielle looked at Archangel and saw pull out a bracelet with a pink mushroom."Who are you?"questioned Archangel.

End of Chapter 8

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 9: The Truth**


	11. Chapter 9: The Truth

Medical Room

"Who are you?"

Is what Archangel said to Arielle, She was staring at the bracelet with a pink mushroom on it

Arielle quickly looked at her wrist, and then back at Archangel and Yoshi."You... you took my bracket while I was unconscious!"yelled Arielle has she took the bracelet from Arcs hand

"Hey, Arc took it not me, he told me about it yesterday..."said Yoshi, pointing at Archangel, Arc then gave a weird look on Yoshi, causing him to blush and rub his neck

Archangel then points at the mushroom, and then looks at Arielle."*sighs* Look, this mushroom I've only seen it twice before and that was from Mario and Luigi..."said Archangel, Arielle looked at the mushroom symbol, and then looked down sadly

"I think you already know what that means... don't you Arc?"asked Arielle, with a sad expression, Archangel looked confused and then looked at the mushroom, Archangel remembered that Mario and Luigi and told him what they meant

"They...they told me it was a family crest, made handheld by their family..."said Archangel. Yoshi was shocked as he realized what Arc was saying."W-Wait... are you saying you're..."said Yoshi, Arielle looked up at Yoshi and Archangel

"I'm...Mario...and Luigi's...sister..."said Arielle, Yoshi and Archangel had their eyes wide open, with their jaws hanging

"H-How...Mario and Luigi never mentioned about you before, hell even never mention about having a sister,"said Yoshi, Arielle then closed her eyes and began to shed a few tears

"I... I dont want to talk about it.."said Arielle, as she started to look the other way, Archangel then put his hand on Arielle's."Arielle its okay, you can tell us."said Archangel, Arielle looked the other way not wanting to look at them

"J-just leave me alone..."said Arielle, as she began to tear up, Arc then took his hand off of Arielle's and turn around walking slowly to the door with Yoshi doing the same

2 days later, Koopa Airship

The shadow of an airship was flying through the sand of the Sarasa Desert, the sand blowing in the air and pokeys sliding on the ground.In the Airship, Hammerbros were sitting and chatting with each other, with some practicing their weaponry by hitting a picture of Mario and Luigi

A hammer then hit the picture of Mario, landing and hitting his face."Bullseye!"yelled the Hammerbro who thrown the hammer, most of the others cheered for him for hitting the target until two hammers flew by his head hitting both of the heads of Mario and Luigi

The Hammer bro from earlier turn his head around to look behind him to see Hammer putting his hands down after throwing it, the Hammerbros that cheered the other, went on to cheer the one that got both targets

The sound of intercom came on alerting the Hammerbros inside."All troops report to the front deck immediately for debriefing..."said a feminine voice, all the Hammer bros then went to the stairs heading outside to get into a single file line

Larry and Wendy then came out of the control room, the Hammerbros then made their hands into a fist and placed on the heart of the chest saluting to both of the Generals."At ease troops..."said Wendy, stopping a few feet away from the Hammerbros along with Ludwig

"Now... In case you don't know or may have forgotten, Our mission is to go to the Kingdom of Sarasaland, capture and arrest two fugitives, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and a member of the Kingdom Court, the girl that aided them is of no importance, so dispose of her to your liking,"said Wendy

Some of the Hammerbros grinned to the thought of what they might be doing too but was interrupted when Ludwig stood in front of Wendy."You are all dismissed."said Ludwig, as the Hammerbros then marched down to their quarters

Ludwig and Wendy then walked side by side towards the stairs and to the control room to the ship

Inside the control room, there were TV monitors displaying the rooms of the ship, a table with blueprints and a map of the entire continent, and a large window showing the sky, the front deck, and the desert

Kamek was inside the control room looking at a blueprint of a castle and a map of the capital of Sarasaland displaying all the buildings in the area, Kamek then looked up to see Wendy and Ludwig return

"That was quick?"said Kamek, Ludwig and Wendy then went towards the Magic Koopa and saw the papers on the table."Any news on our spy while I was gone?"said Wendy, looking at Kamek

Kamek then got up and went to a terminal behind and then accessed to the spy's messages."Actually yes...he recently said that the guards in the castle would be occupied due to someone breaking into the castle and attacking some of our targets,"said Kamek

"Are the targets still alive?"asked Ludwig, folding his arms."Y-Yes, the attacks were non-lethal attacks."said Kamek."He also said that you are ready to attack whenever possible, I have a plan that can ensure you to get them."

"Alright well, if he has a plan we should get there now!"said Ludwig heading towards the console."Ludwig you Idiot wait!"said Wendy, yelling at her brother

Ludwig then grabs a microphone and pushes a red button."All troops prepare for departure we are beginning our attack!"said Ludwig

Medical Room, Sarasaland Castle

Arielle sat up from her bed, as the doctor on her left was cheeking her blood pressure and heart rate."Is this really necessary, I feel fine."said Arielle.

"I know, but your coma isn't any normal coma that I've seen before..."said the doctor, as he started looking at notes he had took during Arielle's coma."Normal comas I've seen don't normally have a black smoke come out of someones body."said the doctor

Arielle then looked at him and was confused on what he said."Weren't you knock unconscious when that happen?"said Arielle, still confused as she then stood on her feet."I was... but not the camera."said the doctor, as he pointed with his finger to a camera in the corner of the room

"Oh..."said Arielle, a knock on the door was heard and someone with a feminine voice saying something but was muffled slightly by the door. "Come in"said the doctor

The door to the room opened and came out Princess Peach holding her hands in front of her waist walking over to Arielle still sitting on the medical bed.Hello Arielle... are you okay?said Peach, standing in front of her

"I'm feeling alright, i'm still feeling a bit quizey... but other words i'm fi- Argh!"said Arielle, before getting a shot on her arm from the doctor which was unexpected."That should help with the twitches you been getting lately," The doctor then hands over a small bottle of pills to Arielle

"You need to take these once a day to help make the twitches stop otherwise this might be permanent for the rest of your life."said the doctor informing Arielle about her side effects

Arielle then grabbed the bottle and set it down next to her, the doctor then collected his notes and left the room, leaving the Princess and Arielle alone with each other

"You've been getting twitches lately?"asked Peach, concerned about her condition."Y-Yeah they been happening since yesterday, but don't worry there not so bad just small twitches."said Arielle

"I hope so... we don't want to be worried half to death about you again,"said Peach, Arielle then gave a small chuckle, Peach then placed her hand on the side of Arielles arm

"I'm serious, we don't want your brothers to find out you were unconscious..."whispered Peach, with a sad tone to her voice."H-How did yo-"said Arielle, before the door to the room opened and came out a castle guardsmen

"I'm sorry to intrude but the prisoner requests your presence madam."said the guard, which made Peach confused."W-Why would she request me to be there?"asked Peach."Not you Princess, she demanded the request to you"said the guard, before looking at Arielle

"Why does she want me?"said Arielle, standing up from the bed."We don't know... all she wants is to talk to you."said the guard

Arielle then looked at Peach who was giving a concerned look to Arielle, Arielle then gave a small thumbs up to her and walked towards with the Guard walking in front of her and headed towards to the detention center

Detention Center

Arielle and the guard entered one of the rooms in the Detention center where Impa was being held, where she was sitting on a chair with her hands cuffed to the table, Arielle then sat down on the other side of the table and looked forward before hearing the door behind her shut causing her to look back

"Are you okay...?"said Impa, looking at Arielle."Y-Yes... Master, I'm alright."answered Arielle, Impa then looked directly at her eyes."Are you sure..."said Impa, showing great concerned for her former apprentice

"M-Master I assure you I'm fine..."said Arielle."W-Why are you so worried about my coma Impa?"said Arielle, Impa then look at the window then back at Arielle."Nǐ bèi hēi'àn mófǎ Arielle fǔhuàle..."said Impa, speaking in her language

Arielle eyes began to wide when she heared that word 'dark magic' was being repeated in her head."W-What...Nǐ shénme yìsi?"said Arielle, transitioning to another language, a sound of and intercomm was turned on as a male voice was heared."Please speak english,or else were gonna put translators on you."said the male voice from the speaker

Arielle then scoffed as she then put hear hands underneath the table and put them together to do a spell on which they can't hear them

But when she tried to do the spell nothing happend, only pink sparks were emitted from her hands, she then looked down at them with a worried looked and hoped that Impa wouldn't notice

Impa then saw her apprentices worried."Arielle... he's returning..."said Impa, Arielle stopped looking at her hands and stopped breathing when she heard those words

Impa kept a straight face and looked at Arielle."Y-You don't mean?"asked Arielle, Impa was then prepared to say something before the sound of a siren was heard making Arielle stand up from her chair

"Alert! Alert! we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack."said the voice on the intercom which was Birdo getting her troops ready

Arielle then heard footsteps coming from behind the door."Arielle... I must return to Hyrule, to prepare the rest of the clan and the kingdom I hope you may join us in our battle against him"said Impa

The door to the room then open and out came two guardsmen causing Arielle to turn and look at them

"Madame come with us, we need to get you to the rest of your... wha- HEY WHERE DID THE PRISONER GO!" yelled one of the guards

Arielle then turned back to see Impa gone and the chains on the table broken, causing Arielle to smile

Security Hall

The sound of the siren was still going alerting all of the guardsmen and workers in the castle of an impending attack

Left and right guardsmen were getting ready for any one that would dare to attack the castle, most of the other guards then went off to their post some of them going towards the castle chamber to protect the Princess

Archangel was then walking back and forth from the room looking at each hallway that lead inside to this hall looking for Yoshi

"Archangel calm down I'm sure he'll be getting here safely..."said Toad, looking at Archangel."I-I get that but... were Bowsers number one priority right now!"said Archangel

"I know... but at least its not the whole army."said Toad, which made Archangel stop."What did you say?" asked Archangel, looking at Toad."At least it's not the whole army?"said Toad who was confused

Archangel then thought about what he said for a moment and then went up to one of the guardsmen."Sir I need to see your radio."said Archangel

The guardsmen then looked at Arc and scoffed at him."Excuse me...last I checked your not in the position to make orders."said the guard

"I know that but I need to speak to Bir- your captain."said Archangel, the guard then chuckled and walk in front of Archangel getting close to him." and why would I do that?"asked the guard cause I have information about the attack."said Archangel

Two guardsmen then entered the room as Arielle was right behind them

Archangel then sees her and walks to her."Arielle have you seen Yoshi?"asked Arc."N-No I thought he was with you."said Arielle

Out of nowhere the windows in the room then shattered causing glass to fall all over the floor, small ropes then came out of the windows as Hammerbros entered through them

All of the Hammerbros then landed on the ground got into attack formation

Another rope then came down and came Ludwig, all of the guards then got into defensive formation and pointed there spears at the Koopas

Toad then went in front of Archangel and saw Ludwig."Turner? Wha-What are you doing here? and why are you attacking us?"said Toad

Ludwig then chuckled and looked directly at Toad."I'm sorry but my name isn't Turner...the names Ludwig, General of Bowsers Army..."said Ludwig

Toad was shocked seeing someone he knew being with Bowser."Y-Your a traitor!"yelled Toad, Arc and Arielle then looked at Toad confused seeing that he knew this person

"Toad how do you know this person?"asked Archangel, Toad then looked at Arc and then back at Ludwig

"He's a member of the Kingdoms Court."said Toad, who was angry." What?!"said Archangel

"Was"said Ludwig, pointing his magic wand at them."or should I say never truly part of it... you see I was a spy sent by Bowser to infiltrate your kingdom and make it easier for him to invade it."said Ludwig

Ludwig then walked forward to them and causing the others to move backwards."You see we've been planing on this whole thing for four whole years... and I mean with all the protesting and all that's been happening since then, and I expected for all of you to be more observe..."

"You know for a general I never expected for you to talk so much..."said a feminine voice, everyone in the room then looked at the entrance to the room and saw Birdo standing there

"Men... you know what to do..."said Birdo, as she began to look at the guardsmen. Three of the the five guards protecting Arc, Arielle, and Toad; then stab and killed the two other guards

Arielle gasped as the body's of the dead guards fell on the floor bleeding

"B-Birdo why would you do that! They were your men!"yelled Archangel, the guards then got into attack formation and redirected their weapons at them

Birdo then put her hands on her hips and looked at the dead body's of her former troops

"Such a shame... they were good solders, they so much potential but they wasted it for what... good?"said Birdo

"So... your our mole that gave away their location?"said Ludwig, still aiming his magic wand at Arc and the others

Birdo nodded."Well then... as part of our agreement you will be part of our ranks... along with those who follow you."said Ludwig

Archangel couldn't believe what he had heard, that his best friend cousin had just betrayed her kingdom, but just joined the one thing he hated most of all

Archangel then clenched his hand into a fist and started to run towards Birdo."You fucking traitor!"yelled Archangel

Archangel was then stoped when he saw Ludwig's wand in front of him

A blue light then sparked from the wand, causing Archangel to shut his eyes getting ready for anything that would hit him

It wasn't until he heard something from above, the sound of metal being cut was heard as he saw a large sword stuck on the floor

Ludwig's wand then broke in half as the other half fall on the ground next to the sword and Archangel

The sword then came out of the ground and was placed on the wielders shoulder

It was Impa, everyone in the room stared at her on what she did to Ludwig's wand

Ludwig walked backwards slowly with fear on his face as he stared at his broken wand.

He then looked at the rest of his troops and Birdo's."W-Well don't just stand there, get them!"yelled Ludwig, ordering both his and Birdo's men

The Hammerbros and rouge guardsman charged at Impa and the others.

Impa then used her sword to strike one of the Hammerbros cutting the chesterior part of his shell

One of the guards began to strike at Archangel, Arc then dodge the incoming spear by ducking then got back up and shot his fire breath onto the spear causing to catch on fire

Arc then saw this as a bad idea as the guard kept on trying to hit him

Arielle then got in front of Toad, as a Hammerbro and Guard walked up to her and were ready to attack, and tried to conjure her shield and sword, but again sparks came out of hands."N-No come on..."whispered Arielle to herself

The Hammerbro then chuckled as he noticed the sparks coming from Arielle's hands."Awww... looks the poor little magician can't use her magic..."said the Koopa

The Guard laughed from what the Koopa said before striking Arielle with his spear.

Arielle then moved to the side and moved her arm slightly letting the spear miss her, she then caught the spear with her arm and then kicked the guard causing him stumble backwards and made him lose his grip on the spear

She then grabbed the other end and broke the arrow head of the spear and used it as a bo

Arielle then strike the Hammerbro multiple times with her bo, before hitting with a finale blow to the chin making him land on his back

"I know more then just doing magic scaly!"said Arielle, before blocking an attack from Birdo who was holding a spear

"Guards get the politician, I'll handle the magician!"yelled Birdo, before striking at Arielle again but was blocked again

The guards then saw the toad running away and chased after him

Archangel still fighting against the guard, was finally able to knock him down and with a fire ball to the chest

He then saw the three guards running after Toad."Shit..."said Archangel

He then ran towards were the guards exited but was stopped when he started levitating.

He then turn back to his Ludwig using another wand."Good thing I brought a spare." said Ludwig, as he started to grin

He then moved the wand to the left very fast causing him to slam against the wall and then moved the wand to the ground making him slam against the floor

Ludwig then levitated him again and brought Arc to him, Archangel was bleeding from his mouth and his nose from getting slammed to the ground

Archangel's horns were also bent and bleeding as he started to grunt in pain

Ludwig was about to do something else with his wand before it was cut again by Impa

Ludwigs jaw dropped as his wand broke in half and it made Archangel fall on the ground."Oh come on!"yelled Ludwig, before being punched in the face by Archangel

Arc then fall on his knees after punching him, enduring pain

Impa walked towards Arc and offered her hand to assist him, Archangel then took her hand as she pulled him up

"You alright?"asked Impa, Archangel nodded slowly."Good... you must go find and help your friend, I'll save the politician... Arielle?"said Impa,

Arielle then elbowed Birdo in the stomach, before hitting with her bo on the face

"She's down for the count... I go save the princesses... Arc stay safe."said Arielle before leaving alongside with Impa

Archangel then walked the other way before hearing static and a voice coming from near Birdo

He walked next to her before leaning down and heard the voice and static louder then before." The green Yoshi was spotted on the 6th floor at the Ceremonial Hall we need help finding him!"said the guard on the radio

"Hmph... thanks for the help Birdo... your truly a good friend." said Archangel running to the 6the floor

Ceremonial Hall

The Ceremonial Hall was covered with Rogue Guards searching the area for Yoshi

But they don't know that he was outside on the balcony hiding and making sure not to get spotted by the airship that was in the sky

He was hiding behind a fallen table he then looked over at the window and saw one of the guards look over at the window

Yoshi quickly looked back down and hoped he wasn't spotted by any of them

He then heard one them grunt before hearing another scream, he then looked up and saw Archangel

"Arc!"yelled Yoshi, trying to get his attention, Arc saw him and he started running to the door to the balcony.

The door opened and Archangel ran up to Yoshi and hugged." Thank stars your alright!"said Archangel

Yoshi hugged back before letting go with Arc doing the same

"Wha-What happen? why did the castle guards try to attack me?"asked Yoshi.

"It was Birdo, she told Bowser that we were here."said Archangel, Yoshi eyes went wide when he heard that

"What why would she do that!?"said Yoshi, who was in disbelief."I don't know, but its not safe here... we have to le-... oh no..."said Archangel, looking up in the sky as he saw another airship bigger then the other one

Yoshi then turned around to see it as well before backing up slowly

Out of nowhere a large figure from the ship then jumped in the air and jumped onto the balcony creating a small cloud of dust

Both the Yoshi cough from the dust before it started to clearly up, they then saw the large figure in front of them

someone they never thought they see again

"Bowser!"said Archangel, Bowser then looked at the Yoshi with the same eyes he laid on Mario and Luigi

"You two... are finally mine, you miserable pests..."said Bowser, making both of the Yoshi scared

"and you wont be escaping this time..."said Bowser, Archangel then looked at him with anger."s-says who..."said Archangel

Bowser then walked to him and smacked across the face making him hit the railing

Yoshi then backed from fear as Bowser came closer and closer to him, Yoshi then looked on the ground and picked up vase and thrown it at Bowser, hitting his face

Bowser then jolt his head to the side and looked dead eye on Yoshi and roared at him, Bowser then opened his mouth as a bright orange light glowed from his mouth as he was preparing to shoot a fireball

Yoshi then closed his eyes and shedded tears as he knew he was gonna die by the hands of Bowser

Archangel saw this and ran to Yoshi at the same time as Bowser shot his fire ball

Archangel then shoved Yoshi and took the hit and flew backwards, breaking the railing behind him, as he fell down to his death

"ARCHANGEL!!!"yelled Yoshi, as he got up from the ground, but was grabbed by Bowser by the throat

"Such a shame...I was hoping I could torture you both..."said Bowser, as he grabbed a radio."All troops return to your ship we have what we came for!"said Bowser

"W-W-Why are you doing this!"said Yoshi, Bowser brought him closer to his." Why...cause after what you did all those years ago...what all of you did..."said Bowser

Bowser Airship then came closer and when it stoped and dropped down the ramp to the ship

"Im getting my revenge!"said Bowser

End of Chapter 9

Stay tuned for Chapter 10: The Rescue


	12. Chapter 10: The Rescue

Bowser's Airship, Holding Cells

Bowser walked inside the room as he opened the cell door an thrown Yoshi against the wooden wall as he then fell on the floor,Bowser then closed and locked it behind him and left the room

Yoshi on the floor then felt a small pain on his neck, he placed his hand on it and removed as he was bleeding a little bit

Yoshi then forget about it and curled up after what he saw before boarding the ship, his friend, his best friend Archangel was killed right in

Yoshi then started to cry as the whole scene kept playing in his head, falling on the ground and then seeing Archangel get hit by the blast and fly off from the balcony

The door to the room open again before the other cage next to him open and closed again

"Yoshi?"said the mysterious voice, Yoshi looked up and saw Toad in the other cell

Yoshi didn't anymore and looked back down still shedding tears, Toad then looked around and saw if maybe they can find a way out

"Yoshi come on maybe we can find a way out of here before they take off."said Toad, Yoshi continued to ignore him

Toad then looked at Yoshi again."Fine don't help...but I'm not gonna leave you here once I get out."said Toad, studying the area, looking for anything that might help

Bowser's Airship, Command deck

Upstairs in the airship, Bowser was sitting on his throne, he was observing the surroundings, seeing Koopas left and right talking, watching computer moniters, or viewing the security cameras

Bowser then looked at one of the cameras viewing the holding cells, seeing the Yoshi and the Toad

Bowser then saw one of the Koopas got up from his station and walk towards him and stopped and kneeled down

"My king, General Wendy is wishing to contact you... should I put her through for you?"said the Koopa

"Send the call to my quarters..."said Bowser, getting up from his throne and walked to his quarters

Bowser entered his chambers and walked over to a large monitor hooked on a wall

The monitor then started up and and turned on, and on the screen showed Wendy standing and kneeling down

"Gerneral..."said Bowser, as looked on the screen."My king... I have urgent news that you need to hear... It's-"." Just get to the point General..."said Bowser

Wendy then looked down knowing for what she was about to say was gonna anger him

"It-It's Kamek my liege... he's gone."said Wendy, causing Bowser to clench both of his hands into a fist

"He's...what..."said Bowser, grabbing a desk next to the wall."Gone... He disappeared right after you ordered everyone to retreat the cast-" a loud was heard as Bowser threw the desk at the monitor breaking it and the table

"THAT COWARD!!!"screamed Bowser, scaring the Koopas outside, Bowser was about to leave the room before hearing the sound of glass cracking on the bottom of his foot

Bowser then looked down and and saw that he was stepping on a picture frame, he moved his foot and leaned downward to picking it up with his hand

The frame contained an old photo of Bowser and a young Koopa wearing a white scarf imprinted with drawn on fangs on it

A tear fell down on the frame and started to leak through the cracks getting it on the photo

Bowser then got up and set the photo down on his bed, before sitting down hr then heard a knock on the door and then a voice

"M-My liege...is everything all right?"ask the voice behind the door, Bowser then wiped his eye and cheek and stormed towards the door

The door swung open fast knocking down a Koopa who behind the door."I want every goddamn person on this ship to find Kamek...NOW!!!"yelled Bowser

Sarasaland, Ceremonial Hall, Minutes after Bowser captured Yoshi

Bowser's airship flew out in the distance leaving the kingdom, and at a distance Kamek was watching the Airships fly off

Kamek was flying on his magical broom soaring in the air, he then sighed as he'd watched they flew away."He promised..."said Kamek, he then heard smalls groans coming from the back the back his broom

He saw the red figure lifting his head before dropping it back down, Kamek then flew up wards and then enter the castle still carrying the person on his broom

He continued to fly inside the castle before finding the Medical Hall, he then opened the doors with his magic wand and flew inside

Kamek then flew down wards softly." Hello! Is anybody in here?!"yelled Kamek, he continued to look around until he heard a door behind him open

He turned around with the broom and saw a doctor peek his head out of the door

"Y-Yes, what do you want..."said the doctor, scared and realizing it the person he was looking at is a Magic Koopa

"Good a doctor... Look I need your help."said Kamek, getting closer to a medical room

"W-Why do you need a d-doctor?"said the doctor, leaving the office room he was in and and closed the door to room he was but still holding the doorknob

"I don't but he does..."said Kamek, pointing at the red figure on his broom

The doctor realized who the red figure was."Wait that's one of the Yoshis that were here."said the doctor, walking closer

"Yeah and he needs your help."said Kamek, opening the door with his wand

Then kamek entered the room and used his wand to levitate the Red Yoshi and place him on his bed, before landing and getting off his broom

The doctor then got closer and closer, still fearing the Magic Koopa, Kamek then looked and watched him slowly getting closer

"Look if it makes more comfortable you can take my wand, most my magic come from it anyways."said Kamek, handing his wand to him

The doctor then got closer and took it from his hands, he then place the wand in his pocket and went over to the Red Yoshi

Throne room

The throne room was in chaos, guards left and right fighting each other,some protecting the princess and the others wishing to capture them for Bowser

The door to the room open and came out Arielle still holding her bo, she looked around the room not knowing who was on what side

She then spot both of the Princess being escorted by a guard before seeing the guard open the door let them in

not going to risk it, Arielle then jumped in the air and started to jump on the helmets of all the solders fighting not caring who was on what side

Arielle the saw the guards close the door and went inside with the princesses

Arielle then got to the door and open to see the same guard walk up to princesses and was ready to hit them in the head

Arielle then ran faster then ever, before sliding over his feet and trip him causing him to fall on his back

The princesses then look behind to see Arielle standing above him before hitting the guard the in the face with her bo, knocking him out

"Arielle! what are you doing he was trying to help!"yelled Daisy, Arielle then turned and put her bo behind her back

"I'm sorry, but he was about to hit you with his weapon, so I had to stop." said Arielle, Peach then went in front of Daisy

"Do you know what's going on? Why are the guards fight each other and why are they trying to hurt us?"asked Peach

"Its Birdo she betrayed everyone of us, including other guards in the castle..."said Arielle."Where is she right now?"asked Daisy

"In the security hall knocked out, but I doubt she'll still be there due to one Bowser Airships out side."said Arielle

"Well we better get to the emergency bunker before any of Bowser troops get her."said Daisy

Arielle was about to say something before listening in to the quietness outside

She then walked towards the door and peeked out as she saw the fighting was over and saw one of the guards run out, while some were still leaning over berating heavily from all of the fighting

Arielle then step out and walked towards one of the one getting up from the ground

She ready her bo incase he was a turncoat before he could make a move

The guard then turned around with his spear saw Arielle."Oh its you..."said the guard, Arielle noticed that he might not be a traitor but decided to keep her guard up

"Your not a traitor?"asked Arielle." What? No, I've devoted my life to becoming the Princesses guar-"."Okay okay, I get it."interrupted Arielle

"Daisy, Peach... It's safe to come out!"yelled Arielle, getting there attention

Both of the princesses come out of the room and saw the guards."Thank goodness your all still alive."said Daisy

The guard in front of Arielle then took his helmet and looked a Daisy "Same goes for you my lady...we would never betray you."said the Guard, along with the other guards behind him nodding

"That's good, cause were gonna need all the help we can get."said Daisy

"Which is why we need to figure out were those rouge guards are going." said Arielle

"Exactly, so which is why I want you take a squad and make sure the castle is secured, ones they aren't going stay here and guard us."said Daisy

The guards then nodded and splitted up into two squads, Arielle then was about to leave before being called out

Arielle then turned around and saw the guard from earlier looking at her."Yeah?"said Arielle, turning around while folding her arms

"I was wandering if you wanted to tag along with us?"asked the Guard, Arielle raised her eyebrow from confusion.

"What?"said Arielle, the guard stood there holding his spear."I asked if you wanted to join us?"said the Guard

"W-Why?"said Arielle."cause why not...and besides we might need the extra help."said the guard, pointing at the four guards behind him

Arielle thought about it for amount thinking if Impa might need help or go with

Arielle then nodded in agreement causing the guard to smile."Alright... Hey guys were moving out!"said the guard

The guards then walked towards the door with Arielle walking with behind

Castle Halls

The whole castle was quiet through out, Arielle squad was watching around every corner and room making sure if anyone wasn't trying to get the jump on them

The guard that asked Arielle to join earlier slowed down and got in front of Arielle still walking

"So...I hear you are a magician..."said the guard, Arielle was dumbfounded to the word he used

"If you think I'm does people who use technology to do magic... then your greatly mistaken."said Arielle

The guard gave a light chuckle to her response, Arielle was getting a little uncomfortable from his presence

"Jeez man... can you lay off the flirting..."said one of the guards in front of them, making the rest chuckle

The guard scoffed and looked at the rest of the guards."Come on guys, you already know I have a girlfriend..."said the guard getting a little embarrassed

"We know...we just like giving you a hard time Danny."said another guard, Arielle was feeling a little comfortable now but wanted to focus on the task at hand

"Sorry about that...my friends tend to joke with me often..."said Danny, Arielle was trying to ignore him and focus

Danny paused for a sec before speaking again"Yeah...anyways names Daniel, but most of my friends call me Atlas"said Daniel

"No we don't."said a guard, Daniel then gave look to them making them chuckle a little

Arielle still tried to ignore him before hearing static from a radio attached to his armor which caught her attention

Daniel then grabbed the radio and brought it up, and after a while a voice was heard coming out of it, causing everyone to stop

"H-Hello *static* is anyone there..."said the voice on the radio, Daniel then pushed a button on the radio

"J-Jack is that you?"said Daniel, the radio then went it to static."Wait who's Jack?"asked Arielle

"He's head of surveillance, he watches the camera monitors over in the security hall."said Daniel, the radio then went out of static and a voice was heard

"Daniel! *static*thank god, what's going on?"said Jack, speaking through the radio."It's Birdo... she and half of the security force were secretly working for Bowser..."said Daniel

"What...? *sighs* that explains why those guards came in and damaged the computers..."said Jack on the radio

"Can you repair it?"asked Daniel." Maybe one of the monitors doesn't look to banged up, but I have to see if the mainframe is functional."said Jack

"How long will that take?"asked Daniel, there was a small pause before jacks voice came back

"An hour maybe...or more...I don't know it depends on how bad it is"said Jack

"Alright we'll be there shortly"said Daniel, before putting the radio away

"Ok let's go"said Daniel, before heading towards the direction of the security hall along with the other guards

Arielle was about to follow them before stopping and realized she was being watched

She then turned quickly and swung her bo at the figure in front of her before it was blocked by the figures arm

Arielle looked and saw that it was Impa who blocked it."*sighs* I hate it when u do that..."said Arielle lowering her bo with Impa lowing her arm

"You should be used to it."said Impa, in a serious tone."Yeah,well its hard to come bye were your in a kingdom were no one has any sheikah training..."said Arielle

Impa then gave here a questioning look as Arielle realised what she said."Sorry...anyways, is Toad safe?"asked Arielle

"No, he was captured along with your green friend."said Impa."W-What! How did you lose Toad?!"said Arielle, angry knowing one of here friends was captured

"They were able to lure him to one of the airships the Koopas came on, I was almost their when they boarded the ship."said Impa

Arielle then turned around sighed."Well we better find Archangel before he gets captured..."said Arielle

Arielle then began walk towards were the guards were heading before stopping to Impa's voice

"Arielle...I want you to come back to Hyrule with me..."said Impa, Arielle then turned her head and looked at Impa

"What..."said Arielle, Impa then walked closer and stood in front of her."I know your having problems with your magic,"said Impa

"Which is why I need you to come with me."said Impa, as she placed her hand on Arielles shoulder

Arielle then knocked Impas hand off her shoulder with hers."and what makes you think I'm gonna do that!" said Arielle

"Cause you need it to save your brothers"said Impa." Well by the time its fixed they'll be dead!"said Arielle, before walking away from here former master

"Arielle!"yelled Impa, Arielle ignored her and turned down a corner, heading down to the Security hall

End of Chapter 10


	13. Chapter 11: The Finale Part 1

Security Hall, Surveillance room

"and...there!"said Jack, getting the attention of Daniel and Arielle as Jack walked to the surveillance desk and sat down as he turned on the monitors

Daniel then got beside him and lean over."So...im guessing its fixed now?"asked Daniel

The monsters then lit up and shows multiple parts of the castle, Arielle then looked at a monitor viewing the throne

She then sees both of the princesses sitting down as they are being protected by those who didn't betray them

"Well, at least Daisy and Peach are safe..."said Arielle, still looking at the live footage

"That's good...but what about the staff and the people who worked here?"asked Daniel, looking at Jack

Jack then flipped one of the camera feeds and showed the panic room viewing all the staff members

"There all in here...but one of the medical staff in missing."said Jack, Daniel then looked at the feed"You sure?"he asked

"Yep, I keep watch of everyone here and one of them is missing."answered Jack."who...?"asked Arielle, Jack then look at her

"The doctor who treated you...Dr.Bradford."said Jack, Daniel then turned around and walked a little till stopping

"Have you checked the Medical Hall?" asked Daniel."N-No, I was going to before they came in here and destroy the mainframe,"answered Jack

He then took of the panic room feed and started to put on the medical hall feed

Daniel and Arielle then looked at the monitor and saw the video moving to side to side

The room looked normal as it was before the attack and saw all the doors to the patients were closed except for one

Arielle then pointed to the open door and looked at jack."There, he must be in that room."she said

Jack then looked at the door and saw the room number and put on the camera fees for the room

In the room they see curtains around the patients bed and and can see a a silhouette from the light

"That must be him...but who's that?"said Daniel pointing at the figure at the wall

Arielle the looked at the figure and focused on it until making it out on who or what it was

"W-Wait that's...that's a magic koopa!"she said, causing Daniel to look at here and back at the figure

"If so then we need to get there,"said Daniel, as he then looked over by his men."You guys stay here and guard jack just incase if anything else happens," his men then nod to Daniel

"Jack you keep looking around the castle and inform us if there are any more troops ahead of us."."You got it."said Jack

Daniel then looked at Arielle."Come on let's go get that Koopa."said Daniel as the both of them exit the room and head to the medical

Medical Hall

Inside the Medical hall the doors leading to it were then open revealing Daniel and Arielle with both of them readying their weapons

As the both of them match down the halls slowly they then get to a corner beside each other

Daniel then looks at the camera on the corner of the ceiling in front of them and saw that it was moving up and down signaling that Jack has eyes on them

Daniel then looked at Arielle and nodded to her and as she nodded back telling him that she was ready

The both them then turn the corner and got beside the door on each side, then Arielle open the door fully by kicking it scaring the doctor and Koopa

The both of them then head in side as Arielle heads to the Magic Koopa and tackles him to the ground as Daniel heads to save the Doctor

The Magic Koopa then uses his wand to get Arielle off of him and levitates her before Arielle then throws here boe at the koopa on the face making him drop his wand

She then falls on the ground and catches herself by landing on her feet then charges at the koopa again before grabbing his wand from the ground and uses it to pin him against the wall

"W-Wait I-Im here to..."." What, to kill us!"she yelled, before putting more pressure on his neck with the wand

"Arielle..."said Daniel, Arielle then turn around and looks to see Daniel, and the doctor

As she looks she then sees someone on the medical bed, someone she knew

"Arc..."she said with a low tone in her voice, she then stops what's she doing to the koopa, making him fall on the ground breathing heavily

Arielle then walks over to the bed dropping the wand on the ground and sees Archangel not awake

"He's...currently resting, he's gonna be like this for awhile but he fine..."said Dr.Bradford

Arielle was looking at Archangel until looking at the Doctor." What happened to him?"she asked

The Doctor then looked at the Magic Koopa as Arielle did the same and started walking to him as he got up from the ground

She then pinned him to the wall again but this time not choking him."What happened to him!"she yelled

The Koopa then looked at here."I think you know what happened...Bowser."he said

She then started to choke him again out of anger, making gag and breathe for air

Daniel then stood up and grabbed Arielles arm off and turned the Koopa around and handcuffed him

"That's enough Arielle, we need him alive for interrogation."he said before putting his hand on the koopas back and forces him to leave the room before grabbing the wand

As the both of them left the room, Arielle then sat on the chair and watched Archangel

"I'll leave you alone for now"said the Doctor before leaving

3 Days later

Security Hall, Detention Center

A bright light is then flashed in the room as the Magic Koopa then raises his arm to stop the light from blinding him

In front of him, Daniel then sits down on the chair and rest his arms on the table and looks at the Koopa

"Now then...Kamek is it?"said Daniel."Second lieutenant of Bowser's Army, and has been on the most wanted list for six years before being pronounce dead...until now that is."

Kamek looked at the glass window and saw his reflection and looked back at Daniel

"Yes I am..."he said, making Daniel smile, on the other side of the window both Princess Peach and Daisy, including Arielle were in there looking into the room

"I cant believe he's alive..."said Peach, staring at Kamek."I know right, first Bowser, now him..."said Daisy, Arielle began to listen to the two princesses talk but kept her focus on Kamek

"Why are you here?"asked Daniel, Kamek looked at him."To help."He answered

The Princesses and Arielle were in shocked to those words to the words he said

"I-I-I beg your pardon, did you say help?"asked Daniel who was confused."Yes, im here to help because his son needs to be stopped."

Everyone became even more confused to what he said then."What is he talking about?"said Peach getting closer to the glass along with Daisy and Arielle

"Who's son..?"asked Daniel."Bowsers...Bowsers son is the one who attacked the Mushroom Kingdom."answered Kamek

Princess Peach listened to what he said and left the room as Arielle and daisy noticed and followed her

"No...this...this is impossible, there is no way that this monster is his son, hell I don't even think he even had a son!"yelled Peach

Daisy then walked over to her and tried to calm her down."Peach calm down alright, we don't know if that's really his son it could be just a trick."she said

"Maybe not..."said Arielle, causing both to look at her."What?"said both of the Princesses

"Toad said something about Bowser being different."said Arielle."Well...that might be cause he wants revenge for killing him."said Peach

"Or maybe this is his son and he wants revenge for killing his father, which would explain why he only wants the Kingsdom Court, Yoshi, and..."said Arielle, before looking down sad

"my brothers..."she said, Daisy was dumbfounded to what Arielle said." Wait...what?"said Daisy, looking at Arielle with confusion

"I'll explain later but right now we need to figure out a way to save them before something worse happens to them."said Arielle

The door to the interrogation room opened and Daniel stuck his head through the doorway

"Arielle...ugh...your needed in the Medical Hall."said Daniel, Arielle looked at Daniel and looked back at the princesses

"Okay...tell me when the interrogation is done..."said Arielle before walking away and headed towards the Medical Hall

Koopa Region, Bowser's Castle

It was night time, the ground was hard molten rock, and rivers of lava, and Bowser's Castle was in the middle of it all

In the sky, Bowser's Airship was flying downward from the air before landing inside the castle and dropped down a wooden plank on the ground

Walking down the plank was Bowser and behind him where his troops holding Yoshi and Toad with chains around their necks, wrist, and legs

But Yoshi had a hannibal mask on his mouth to prevent him from using his tongue but was able to still talk

Yoshi then looked up and saw the unbelievable, he saw his people being made to be slaves and not just his people

He saw Toads, Humans, and even Koopas."Y-You monster!"yelled Yoshi, trying to charge into Bowser but was stopped when Hammerbros pulled his chains connecting to him

Bowser then turned his head and smirked evilly."Monster?"he then chuckles."I like to see myself as a King."He said

"Does that involved enslaving your own peopl-ugh"said Yoshi before being grabbed by the throat by Bowser

"These are not my people..."he said, then points to the Koopa pushing a wagon."Those are traitors... those who think I should not rule over them."he said, before letting Yoshi go

Yoshi then fell on his knees and touched his neck as he started to cough

"take these two to the rest of the prisoners and lock'em up."said Bowser, ordering his troops

After that, he then heads to his throne room as the Hammerbros took Yoshi and Toad to the cell block

Bowser Castle, Cell Block

The doors to the Cell Block opened and came out Hammerbros as they surround Yoshi and Toad escorting them to their cell

Two of the Hammerbros then walked up to a cell door, as another then pushed Yoshi inside and as he stumbled onto the ground the Hammerbro that pushed him walked inside and hooked Yoshis chain on the wall

The Hammerbro then left the cell and closed it, as then they do the same with the same Toad

Yoshi then looked around and saw multiple cells around him and saw the rest of the Kingdoms Court along with Mario and Luigi in the same cell

He then didn't know what to do, so he then laid down on his side facing the wall and began sulk quietly as he kept playing the image of his people and Archangel in his head

Medical Hall, Archangel's Room

"This..." The doctor then puts a black sheet on a light bored and show a Yoshis chest bones."Is your Ribcage, you have 4 cracked ribs which could eventually break and peirce an organ."said Dr.Bradford

"Not to mention, that you also have a fractured nose and your horns are bent and your shell is cracked." He said, Informing Archangel of his injuries

Archangel then clenched his hands into a fist expressing the anger he had."How long..."asked Archangel, looking at Dr.Bradford

"For it too heal...two weeks and your lucky to be a Yoshi, it would have taken more then 11 weeks for all of that to heal."He answered

Arc became even madder as he didn't want to be stuck here for two weeks."I cant wait that long."said Archangel

" I'm sorry but...you have to or else you'll risk yourself to getting more then just broken bones." he said, the door to the room opened as Arielle walked inside and looked at Archangel

"Hey,"said Arielle, Arc then looked over at Arielle and smiled a little."H-hey."said Archangel

Dr.Bradford then took the X-rays and put them in a folder and walked beside Arielle, leaving

Arielle then closed the door behind her walked to Archangel and sat next to his legs

"So, how are you feeling?"asked Arielle, Arc then frowned."Well...I'm fucked up, I have broken ribs and my shell is cracked..." He answered

Arielle frowned aswell and felt bad for him."Do you know who did I this to you?"she asked, making arc sigh."By Bowser,after I'd shoved Yoshi out of the way."said Arc

Arc then began to recall something about Yoshi."W-Wait can't you use the spell you used on Yoshi to fix me?"he asked

Arielle then looked away from him and looked back."You mean the...healing spell."she said."Y-Yeah, just use that to heal me."

Arielle then looked at her hands and knew she couldn't do it."Arielle?"she then looked at him

"Im sorry...I cant"said Arielle."What..." He said confused."after my coma, my magic it...it stopped."she said,Arc wouldn't believe it and tried to convince her

"B-But you have to at least try."said Archangel."I've been trying and nothing has happened."said Arielle

Arc looked down and shedded a few tears as he realized that the one person to help his friend couldn't do anything

Arielle saw this and got up and headed to the door before looking at Arc again."Im sorry..."said Arielle, as she opened the door and left the room

Arc continued to cry as he laid his head down on the pillow and cried himself to sleep

Flashback, 10 years ago

"Mom!!!" yelled the young red Yoshi, as he looked around his home village and saw multiple body's on the ground destroyed homes with most of the roofs scorched with fire

"Dad!!!"yelled the red Yoshi again, before tripping over a broken piece of wood causing his small glasses to fall off

The Red Yoshi got up and held his knee as it was scrapped from the ground, he then saw a green figured ran up to him and picked up his glasses

"Arc you okay?"asked the green Yoshi, as he knelt down and handed him his glasses."Y-Yeah I'm fine..."said Arc, as he grabbed his glasses and put them back on

"Come on we need to find my Mom and Dad..."said Arc, as he got up and went into a house and saw nothing

"Arc...I'm not sure they might be here."said the green Yoshi, as he followed Arc

"They got to be here Yoshi...this is the last place we hadn't checked."said Arc, before entering another house and finding nothing

He continued to search each house before entering the last one, Yoshi was behind a little and walked in slowly and saw Arc on his knees

"Arc...are you..."said Yoshi, before seeing two dead red Yoshis in front of them on the ground holding each others hand

Arc crawled over and shakes the body of his mother."M-Mom...come on wake up..."said Arc, beginning to tear up

He then shook his Father."Dad...please..."He then started to shake them furiously and began to cry out

Yoshi then went over and wrapped Archangel in a hugged and tried to comfort him as he started to cry a little aswell

"Arc...its okay I got you..."said Yoshi, Arc then began to cry even more as he then stoped shaking his father and hugged Yoshi back

Medical Hall, Archangel's Room

Arc then woke up and lifted his head slowly and looked at the window and saw that it was night time

Arc looked around his bed and found a remote for his bed, he then grabbed it and pushed the button that would be able to raise him up

Arc then let go of the button and put the remote next his leg, after getting a clear look in his room, he was able to see that he was alone

He then noticed a small tv flat screen tv on the wall in front of him, he looked around for a remote and saw that it was on the coffee table below the tv

How then moved forwards and tried to stand up but failed as he felt a small pain in his chest as he laid back

He then accidentally placed his hand on the remote and pushed a button, a beeping nose was heard and looked around to see were it was coming from and saw a panel open up on the wall near the door and saw a robot come up

As he looked at he then fully realised what the robot was a R.O.B, a Robotic Operating Buddy a robot created by some scientist

Arc thought were decommissioned, but if he knew anything doesn't stay dead

The R.O.B then got closer to Arc and stopped near the bed and looked at Arc

Arc looked back and didn't know what to do but he then remembered that these robots will fo anything you ask them to do

He then looked at the remote and back at the robot."Hey ugh... robot, can you hand me the remote over there?"said Arc, as he pointed to it

The robot then looked where he was pointing and moved away from the bed and moved to the coffee table and grabbed the remote with his robotic hand

The robot came back to Arc and handed the remote to him, he grabbed the remote from his hand and nodded to the robot

Arc then pointed the remote to the tv but didn't do anything and looked at the robot."hmm what if I...hey robot..."said Arc, causing the R.O.B to look at him and turn his head in curiosity

"Can you take me to the detention center of the castle?"he asked, the robot then made a beeping sound and moved a little forward to Arc's bed and placed his arms underneath the Yoshi's back

The R.O.B then lifted the Yoshi up from his bed and started to carry him bridal style

Archangel started to blush a little bit has this was his first time being carried like this, he started to feel a little uncomfortable and wanted to move a little but couldn't do to his injuries

The robot then turned around and headed towards the door and extended his hand to open the door

The robot then moved out of the room and into the medical hall and headed to the hall entrance to leave

Arc looked around the room and saw it was empty and figured everyone was asleep

The robot got to the entrance and opened the door and moved into the castle halls and headed to the Detention Center

Security Hall

The security hall was empty, no guards, no workers, or anyone was there, Arc began to question on to why the place was left unguarded

But since the place was attacked and with half the guardsmen gone turncoat, the place was defenceless and would be conquered easily

The R.O.B then moved to the door to the detention center before the opened in front of him and came out Daniel

Daniel was distracted looking at some papers on a clipboard, as Arc looked at him Daniel looked like he hasn't slept for awhile as his eyes were a little wrinkled

He then looked up to see Arc and the robot standing there not moving

Daniel stood there just looking at him and the robot."okay...what?"said Daniel, being dead confused."Ugh...this is a...ugh hallucination, this is not real."said Archangel, taking advantage of his tiredness

Daniel just looked at him and rubbed both his eyes with his hand and walked away."I need some sleep..."said Daniel

The robot then moved to the door and opened and headed inside the Detention center

Once inside, Arc began to look around the room and saw that the interrogation room sign was saying occupied

"Take me to that room."said Arc, pointing to the interrogation room, the robot made another beep sound and moved to the door and opened it

Once the door was opened he saw Kamek sitting down on a chair, the Koopa looked up and saw Arc being carried by the R.O.B

"You...what are you doing here?"asked Kamek, as he got up from his chair and looked at the Yoshi

The robot then moved into the room, and Arc looked at Kamek back." I could say the same for you..."said Arc, he then looked at he robot

"Put me down against the wall."said Arc, the robot then lowered his chest down and set Arc on the ground as laid against the but started to groan due to the pain on his chest

"Why aren't you in the medical hall?"He asked, as he tried to move but was still chained to the table

"Why do you care...if you did, you would have stopped Bowser all those years ago..."said Arc, looking away

Kamek looked at him from what he said and looked down knowing what he said was true

"I tried..."said Kamek, causing Arc to look at him."What?"said Arc, confused, Kamek looked at Archangel and sat back down on his chair as he

"I tried to stop him...after...after the brothers saved Princess Peach, I tried stop him from going any further...telling him that we lost so many men but he wouldn't listen..."said Kamek

Arc continued to listen to him as he became concerned."Which was why he went to your people...he wanted an army but when your people refused...well...you know what happened..."said Kamek

As Arc thought about what he said, as he began to judge him differently but kept his judgement at best and didn't want to change his opinion on him

"and I was there when your parents died..."said Kamek, causing Arc to close his eyes to the thought of his parents laying on the ground dead as he began to shed a few tears

"I tried stopping him from going any further...but he didn't want to listen cause he was scared of losing his son."said Kamek

Arc stopped crying and open his eyes to look at Kamek."So Bowser...is really dead then..."asked Arc, realizing that this Bowser isn't the one he hated all those years ago

"No...it's his son..."said Kamek, answering Arc."Robot...cut him free."said Arc, making the robot tilt his down and shot a laser at Kameks cuffs cutting them both

"Wh-What are you doing?"asked Kamek, as he lifted his hand up and held his wrist."Returning the favor...but I need something else in return."said Arc

"What?"said Kamek, as he started to walk out of the room."Take me to Bowser..."said Arc, causing Kamek to stop

"No..."said Kamek, not wanting Arc do to something stupid."Yes...I need to go to save Yoshi..."said Arc, trying to convince Kamek to let him go

"Yeah and its suicice, you'll be going to a place where there's death, slavery, and not to mention hatred to all other species that aren't Koopa!"said Kamek, as he walked over to Arc

"AND I DONT CARE!!!"yelled Arc, before groaning pain as he placed his hand on his chest, Kamek looked at Arc with little concerned as Arc began to breath slowly

"I don't care...if its suicide, I want to save my best friend...I lost my parents, and I ain't gonna lose someone I care about..."said Arc

Kamek then looked at the Yoshi thinking he was crazy but thinking about it, he should at least help saving someone he cared about

He then sighed and stood up and turned his back to the Yoshi."Fine...but your not going like this.."said Kamek, as he got up and opened his hand as he wand appeared out of nowhere and landed on his hand

"Wait you know real magic?"asked Arc."Yes...but only one were I can retrieve my wand."said Kamek, he then pointed his wand at the Yoshi and began to do his healing spell on him

As he was doing his spell circles, squares, and triangles began to form around Arc as it started to heal his wounds

The shaped then began to disappear and Arc noticed that he felt good, better even as he began to stand up slowly and look at Kamek

"Thanks..."said Arc, thanking the Koopa."No problem...now come on we better hurry before they realize your..."said Kamek, before being interrupted by an Alarm and a intercom turning

"Alert a patient from the medical hall is missing, repeat a patient from the medical hall is missing."said the voice, alerting everyone in the castle

"Well...what are you waiting for teleport us!"said Arc, walking behind Kamek as he continued walking out of the room and into the main hall

"I can't...It needs to recharge, since I used half the energy to heal you."said Kamek, as he put two of his fingers on his mouth and whistled

Both of the reptiles then stopped and stood there in the middle of the hall."what are we waiting for?"said Arc

Kamek didn't answer as he just stood there, after a few seconds had passed a broom then flew from the corner fast and stoped in front of Kamek

Kamek then climbed on the broom and got on it."Well...come on, get on."said Kamek, making Arc get on the back of the broom

"Hold on...its gonna be fast"said Kamek, Arc then grabbed on the broom tightly and did it just in time before as the broom started to move fast

Arc then began to hold on tight as they started to passed through every single and managed to get outside from a balcony entrance and left the castle

Kamek then flew near a hill of sand to land."Okay we should wait here for the wand t-."said Kamek before being tackled by a figure he didn't see coming causing him to land on the ground and for the broom to crash causing Arc to fall of and land on his back

As Arc got up and held his back he looked around saw Arielle pinning Kamek."A-Arielle what are you doing!"he yelled, as he got up and ran over to the two and pulled Arielle away from Kamek

"A-Arc, let me go he was trying to kidnap you!"said Arielle trying to get loose

Kamek then heard a beeping sound come from his wand."Arc it's charged let go of her now."said Kamek, prepping his wand

"Just do it!"said Arc, Kamek rolled his eyes and swung his wand as shaped started to form on all three of them causing them to disappear and teleported

End of Chapter 11


	14. Chapter 12: The Finale Part 2

Koopa Region, outside of Bowser's Castle

Out in the distance of Bowser's Castle, shapes appeared and fell down the sky as three figures fell down on the ground and landed on hard black concrete

Kamek raised himself up and looked around to see Arc on the ground, he knee that someone was missing and looked around to find his wand but was then dealt with his wand up against his throat with two human hands on each side

"Take us...back..."said Arielle, holding a grudge against the Koopa, Arc raised himself up aswell and looked at Arielle and Kamek

"W-Wait stop!"said Arc as he got up and ran over to Kamek."No way he tried kidnapping you so he can bring you to Bowser..."said Arielle, as she pressed the wand on Kamek throat even more choking him a little

"He didnt... I asked him to bring me here so I can save your brothers and Yoshi."said Archangel, trying to convince her that Kamek was on his side

Arielle didn't want to believe it one bit but decided to let him go against her better judgement but kept his wand for safety

"Explain..."said Arielle, putting the wand in her back pocket as Kamek leaned forward and held his throat."What is with you...about choking!"said Kamek

Arielle rolled her eyes and didn't answer to his question."Okay look can you guys quit with the rivalry or something..."said Arc

"Rivalry? Maybe I should point out that you are doing something that is suicide."said Arielle,looking over at Arc

"That's what I said..."whispered Kamek, as he got up."Suicide! you would have done the samething."said Arc

"No I wouldn't, I would of waited until we had an army to support us to fight Bowser."said Arielle, walking to Archangel

"And by the time that happens they'll be dead because of you!"said Archangel, catching Arielle off guard

Arielle then walked away from tbe both of them and sat down on the ground

Archangel looked back at Kamek."I'll ugh...keep look out."said Kamek, as he walked away from the Yoshi and got a little closer to the castle

Archangel walked over to Arielle and sat beside her and that she was shedding a few tears which made Arc sigh a little

"Arielle...I'm sorry...I-I shouldn't have said that."said Arc, trying to comfort her a little

"Yeah...it was..kinda uncalled for...but your right."said Arielle, but was still a little upset

Arc continued to look at her and thought of ways to comfort her."Hey ugh...remember when you first got here...I mean back in the Mushroom Kingdom of course?"He asked, causing Arielle to look at him

"Y-Yeah...I remember...that was like two months ago."said Arielle, smiling a little."Yeah I was so confused to who you were...I just thought you were a fan I guess."said Arc, smiling

"Remember when Yoshi and Luigi came out of there room scared to death when they played that?"asked Arielle, fully smiling and looked at Arc

"You mean when Yoshi came straight to me for protection...yeah...or when you and Mario fought each other and you kicked him in the balls?"asked Arc, making Arielle laugh a little

"haha...yeah, he was pretty pissed off at me."she answered, both smiled a little and thought about what had happen after they had met

Spending time with their friends, enjoying each others company, and not mention making fun of one other sometimes

But all of that was interrupted when they heard a high pitched scream."What the..."said Arc, as he got up with the same with Arielle as they both went over to Kamek and looked at the castle

"That sounded like..."said Kamek."A Yoshi..."said Arielle, finishing his sentence, but Arc knew what it was in the first place and clenched his hand into a fist as he started to walk forward to the castle

Arielle saw Arc going further to the castle and tried to stop." A-Arc what are you doing!"said Arielle, but got no response

"Ugh...that idiot..."she said, as she and Kamek started to catch up with Arc, once he got to the castle, he then placed both his hand on the stone wall and began to climb the wall

Arielle and Kamek stopped near the wall and saw Arc climbing the wall."Dame it Arc..."said as she climbed the wall aswell

Kamek watched Arielle climbed and saw his chance to get his wand and took it, as he grabbed it and used it to levitate himself upwards

Arielle saw him levitate but ignored him and climbing up the wall, Arc then got to the top and vaulted over the wall and looked over the courtyard

Every he saw Toads, Yoshi's, Humans, and even Koopas being forced to do slavery, as Arc kept watching he saw a yellow Yoshi fall down on the ground showing that he or she was weak

A Hammerbro came up to the Yoshi and yelled telling it to get up before kicking it in the stomach

Arc started getting mad and was about to move before hearing a voice next time

"Stop right there!"said a Hammerbro, holding a hammer in his hand making Arc not to move

As the Hammerbro came closer to Arc, Arielle finally came up and peeked her head over the wall

The Hammerbro was then gonna strike Arc with the hammer and Arielle saw this and vaulted over the wall and grabbed the hammer and took it from the Koopa

The Hammerbro turned around in confusion before getting hit in the face by the head of the hammer causing him to fall on the ground

"That was close let's hope he didn't warn anyone else."said Arielle, as she put the Hammer in her back pocket before looking at the courtyard

"Oh my stars..."said Arielle, as she continued watching."We need to do something now."said Arc, preparing to jump over to the courtyard

"N-No Arc,"said Arielle, as she grabbed Arc, and yanked him back."even if we do save them, we don't have a way to get them out of here..."said Arielle

"Well maybe Kamek might have a way to get them out of here."said Archangel, looking around for Kamek

"Where is he?"asked Arc, looking at Arielle."I don't know, he took his wand from me and flew away." She said

Colorful shapes then formed around them and then disappeared

Kamek's Room, Bowser's Castle

Arc and Arielle appeared on the floor in one of the rooms in the castle, Arc then looked around the room and saw that Kamek was standing next to them looking at them

"Kamek, were are we?"said Arc, as he got up from the ground to look at Kamek along with Arielle

"This is my room,"said Kamek, as he went up to a desk to grab some papers

"I figured we can stay in here to come up with a plan to save your friends and get out of here."said Kamek, before getting on his knees and laid the papers to show the map of the castle

"Not just them, but the slaves to..."said Archangel, Kamek looked at Arc thinking he was crazy again."No way my wand can't handle teleporting that many people."said Kamek

"Then we need to get them out of here someway."said Arielle, causing Kamek to place his hand on his face in frustration

He sighed and starting thinking."I guess we can leave with an airship,"said Kamek."But were gonna need one that can hold that many."he said

"What if we take Bowser's Airship, that way if we get followed and attacked, the ship can hold up and defend its self."said Arielle, looking at Kamek

"I guess...but its gonna be heavily defended."said Kamek."She can handle it...I know she can."said Arc, smiling to Arielle who smiled back

"Well then I'm gonna have to teleport you there, but after that your on your own,"said Kamek, getting out his wand

"I'll explain everything you need to do once were there."He said, Arielle walked over to Kamek slowly and the both of them then started to teleport to Bowser's Airship

Arc watched as they disappeared and left him alone in the room he then waited couple of minutes of realized that it was taken to long and then looked at the map on the ground to see were the prison might be knowing that maybe that's were they'll be

He then saw the prison was underground and saw the pathway leading there."Screw it..."said Arc, as he then walked to the door and opened it slowly

As Arc looked down the hall he saw that nobody was their and left the room before crouching down so he won't be seen as he then shut the door slowly and start walking down the hall slowly

As he started making his way down the hall he then heard several voices and footsteps getting closer

He then looked for a place to hide and saw a storage closet, he then walked up to it as fast as he can and opened it before walking inside to hide and shut the door slightly

As he then waited he then peeked through the door and saw two Koopa Troopas waking."Can you believe that Kamek guy disappeared out of nowhere..."said the Koopa Troopa."Oh my stars your still going on about that?"asked the other

"Well yeah, its not like everyday Bowser's right hand man disappears and leaves no traces behind..."he answered, the two then continued walking through the hall

Arc didn't hear the voices anymore and left the storage room and headed down the hall again before seeing the entrance sign to the staircase of the castle

Arc then walked to the staircase and then headed down stairs to the underground section of the castle

As he entered he then saw two doors leading to the Prison as he walked over and was about to enter he was then tackled to a wall and felt an arm on his neck but wasn't choked

He looked to see who it was and it was Kamek." What the..!"yelled Arc, before being cut off by Kamek."Shut up..."whispered Kamek, trying not to get caught

"What the hell was that for?"whispered Arc, as he shoved Kamek off of him

"Cause therhere two guards in their you idiot...that's why."he answered, making Arc feel like an idiot

"Well use your wand to knock them out or something?"asked Archangel, looking at the koopa

"Yeah but I had to use three spells in a row so my magic is kinda of depleted..."said Kamek, walking up to Arc to grab both his causing him jolt away from him

"What are you doing?"asked Arc, causing Kamek to stop."Im gonna trick them into thinking your a new prisoner."said Kamek, taking out some rope

Arc didn't felt comfortable being tied with rope but if it was to save Yoshi and everyone else he might aswell let it pass

"Ok...fine, but were doing it my way."said Arc, causing Kamek to be confused

"Just follow my lead."said Arc, Kamek then tied Arc's hand with rope but not tight, only enough were he can make himself loose

The both then got into position."You ready?"said Arc, making sure he was ready for his plan and looked back at him

Kamek nodded and then the two then opened the door and saw the hall down before their eyes and as Arc looked into each cell, he saw members of the Kingsdom Court, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and then saw Yoshi not doing anything and saw that he looked depressed

Arc then saw two Hammerbros walking over to them."What's going on here?"said the Hammerbro before folding his arms

Kamek was then gonna say something before Arc did."A prison break..."said Arc, before breaking loose from the rope and tackling the Hammerbro causing the prisoners to look up at them except for Yoshi

"Argh! s-sound the alarm!"said the Hammerbro, trying to get Arc off of him and order the other Hammerbro as he then ran over to the alarm button but was stop by Kamek as he was hit in the head by his wand

Arc then managed to knock the Hammerbro out."you know you could have just told me..."said Kamek, as he then grab a set of keys on a key chain and started to unlock the doors to the cells

"Yeah well it worked..."said Arc, Kamek then opened the door to the brothers and saw that they were a little injured."You two okay?"asked Kamek, as he then handed the keys to Arc

"Y-Yeah just brushed up that's all, why do you care..."said Mario, holding his shoulder causing Kamek to sigh a little."Jeez was does everybody have to be dick to me for helping."whispered Kamek, as he walked away

Arc then unlocked the door to Yoshi's cell and handed back the keys to Kamek so he could get the every body else out

As Arc walked in to see Yoshi he saw that most of his skin was turning grey, he knew what was going on with him, and he dealt with the same after mourning for his parents

"Yoshi...its me...Arc."said Arc, trying to get Yoshi's attention, Yoshi turned his head a little and saw Arc but didn't care."Your...your not Arc..Arc is dead..."said Yoshi, as he didn't believed that Arc was alive

"What, Yoshi I'm standing right here...I'm not dead."said Arc, going near Yoshi and kneeled down next to him

Yoshi looked away from his still believing that this isn't real."Arc come on he's obviously in denial."said Kamek, as he finally freed everyone

"No way, I'm not leaving him here."said Arc, as he moved over in front of Yoshi

"Arc can get through to Yoshi I know it."said Luigi, as he watched, Kamek grunted a little."Fine, stay here I'm getting everyone else out."said Kamek, as he started to move ahead along with the others except Luigi

Mario looked backed and saw his brother staying behind."Luigi, you coming or what?"said Mario, Luigi looked back at him and answered."You go ahead...I stay here and help out incase they'll get into any trouble..."said Luigi

Mario sighed a little and walked up to him."Just stay safe little bro."said Mario, making his hand into a fist and hit his shoulder softly making both the brothers smile

Mario then started to catch up with the others, as Luigi looked back at Arc and Yoshi

"Yoshi...please I'm right here,"said Arc, as he grabbed his hand."Yoshi remember when i gave my glasses back on Yoshi island...when Bowser attacked? I gave them to you so you won't feel alone..."said Arc, Yoshi didn't listen

"What about when you got me that photo of me and my parents...how would I know either of those things..."said Arc, he began to tear up little want his best friend to wake up

"Yoshi please...answer me..."he said, as Yoshi still looked downed."Yoshi...please...I-I...I love you..."said Arc, as began to cry and closed his eyes

As he cried a little more Yoshi slowly opened his eyes fully and looked at Arc."Y-You do...?"said Yoshi, cause Arc to stop crying and opened his eyes and looked at Yoshi

"Y-Yes...Yoshi...I love you."said Arc, smiling at him making Yoshi smile back

Yoshi then leaned in and kissed Arc on the lips, making Arc blush and kiss back but made Luigi to turn his head and sigh a little."Romance..."said Luigi, as he looked over saw a Hammerbro on the ground and reached up to sound the alarm

Luigi the ran up to stop him but was too late as the whole castle went on high alert and the door to the prison was about to be shut by a steel door dropped from above come on we need to hurry and get out of here

Yoshi and Arc broke away from their kiss and got up quickly as the three of them headed to the door to leave

Due to the endurance of the Yoshis they managed to get to the door in time but Luigi was falling behind and as the door was about to fully closed Luigi then slide on the ground and got through the doorway

As he was fully through his felt fell off and was at the other side as Luigi then grabbed for it and brought to him before the door was able to close fully

Luigi then put his hat back on and got up from the ground."come on let's a go"said Luigi, as they ran up the staircase

Bowser's Throne Room, minutes before the alarm

Bowser's was sitting on his throne as sat there waiting for anything to happen or to hear anything as his eyes were shut as he was being patient

The doors to throne room opened as one of Bowser's servants walked up to him and kneeled down on one knee and bowed to his King

"My lord..."said the servant, Bowser opened his eyes and looked at him."What is it...?"asked Bowser, causing the servant to sever a bit

"W-We...weren't able to find...Kamek my lord."said the servant shaking a little more knowing that what he said will anger Boswer

Bowser then began growl in anger and got up from his chair."Leave...now..."said Bowser, causing the Koopa to get up and leave

Bowser then grabbed his throne and thrown it at the wall in anger."WERE THE HELL IS HE!!!"yelled Bowser, in complete anger as he clenched both of his hands into a fist as both were shaking

After releasing his anger he then heard alarm and wandered what was going on, he then went over to his throne on the ground and reached over to press a button which activated a comm link to the security room

"Security! What is going on!"said Bowser, as he held onto the button."It's the prisoners sir! There escaping!"said the voice, making Bowser angry again

"How!?"asked Bowser."They had help from a Red Yoshi and...Kamek?"said the voice, making Bowser not angry but confused

As Bowser began replaying what the voice said in his head as he began to boil with anger

"My lord..."said the voice, Bowser then let go of the button walked to a wall and place his hand on a certain spot and pushed on it to reveal a secret door

As the door opened slowly it revealed a medium sized chest on the ground he then walked up to it and leaned over to open it

Once opened Bowser took out a black and grey mushroom with horns on it, Bowser then looked at it, before he stated to eat it

Castle Halls

Kamek, Mario, and the rest of the Kingsdom court were running down the halls of the castle

As group kept moving they managed to get to the door leafing to the courtyard and once they got there they saw people fighting and a Airship on the ground with a drawbridge down as some of the slaves started getting on

As they watched within the battle they saw Arielle knocking over several Hammerbros on the ground and after that running over to get a Toad back on their feet

"Go! Get on the ship!"said Arielle, before looking over at the castle entrance to see Kamek, Mario, and the court running over to her

As Arielle saw Mario she began to shed a few tears and ran up to him to hug him

"Thank stars, your alive..."said Arielle, not caring of what is going, only wanting to hug her brother

Mario was kinda confused at first but hugged back anyways, the two parted from their hugged before a Hammerbro began charging at them as Arielle countered by kicking him in the stomach making him fall on his back

"Hurry and get on the airship me and Kamek will hold off any more of their troops."said Arielle, Mario nodded and rest then headed to the ship along with most of the slaves

Back inside the castle Luigi, Yoshi, and Archangel were having a hard time trying to get out of the building not knowkng which way

"You know I wish they had signs telling people were to go!"said Luigi, as he began to stop before seeing a couple of Hammerbro's coming out from the corner

"Stop them!"said the Hammerbro, as two of the Hammerbros charged at Luigi and Arc

Another Hammerbro from behind started to throw hammers at them as Yoshi from behind extended his tongue and swung it around to thrown it back at the Hammerbro and hit him across the face

As Luigi started fight one of Hammerbros he was a little slow due to him being a little weak as the Hammerbro was able to hit Luigi in the face making stumble back a little

Archangel managed to shoot a little fire from his mouth and hit his feet causing them to burn making the Hammerbro to scream in pain

Archangel then grabbed the Hammerbro and shoved him at the other and caused him to be held by the the other Hammerbro

Archangel ducked and Yoshi jumped over him to kick both the Hammerbros at the same time

As Yoshi landed on his and got back up had saw Luigi on his knee holding his Jaw."Luigi you good?"said Yoshi, worried a little

"Yeah I'm fine...just bruised a little tha-"said Luigi, before feeling the ground shake a little

Luigi got up and looked around the hall along with Arc and Yoshi, as they continued to look around as they then heard a loud bang

The then saw a wall break apart near them and all three of them blocked of dust and debris with their arms

As the dust began to fade away they saw a large tall figure coming through the wall, the figure had a dark skin tone, large spikes on his shell, fangs, and dark soulless eyes

As the three looked at the figure they recognized who this was."Is that...Bowser."said Yoshi, backing away a little with fear along with Luigi and Arc

Bowser then growled evily and and open his mouth and bright red light was forming in his mouth as he was ready to shoot a fire

"RUN!!!"yelled Arc, as he grabbed Yoshi by the hand and ran down corridor to dodge the incoming attack along with Luigi running down aswell

Bowser then shot his fire but instead of a fireball it was string of fire destroying the part of the corridor behind the down Hammerbros killing them in the process

Bowser then stooped and moved down the hall were the three were heading following them with the intent to kill

As three began running down the hall they couldn't find anyway out to get away from this monster that Bowser has changed into

Bowser started to gained up on them as he then grabbed a wall and pulled it apart and thrown it at them

Luigi looked back and saw the piece of the wall thrown at them."Duck!"yelled Luigi, making himself and the Yoshi to duck and dodge the incoming attack but it ended blocking them in their path, making them go down a different hall

As they continued on, they saw the exit to the courtyard dead ahead of them but saw that it was being closed by a steel door coming down

As Bowser saw this he then shot out a fireball to them but missed two them as it hit Archangel next to his leg burning him very badly

Yoshi saw this and cried out."ARC!!!"screamed Yoshi, as Yoshi ran up to him quickly and carried him to the door as it halfway closed

Luigi the crossed through in time and so did Yoshi and offered his hand for Archangel

Archangel looked outside to see the airship that Airelle was on waiting for everyone to get on and looked back to see Bowser gaining on them Arc looked at Yoshi one last time and leaned in to kiss him and broke the kiss quickly

"I love you..."said Arc, confusing Yoshi a little as to what Arc was doing."Luigi get him out of here now!"said Arc, crawling back inside as the door was beginning to shut fully

"WHAT N-NO ARC! ARC!"said Yoshi crying out to Arc, as he was trying to reach through but was stopped by Luigi as he grabbed his shoulder

"Im sorry Yoshi but we a need to get out of here while we can."said Luigi, trying to get ahold of Yoshi

Yoshi began crying out for Arc and told Luigi to let him go, but Luigi wouldn't and got him on the Airship as it began to take off and go into the air

Inside the castle, Arc laid back on the steel door looked up to see Bowser looking at him with his soulless eyes

Archangel breathed heavily and grunted at Bowser."DO IT! IF YOU WANT REVENGE SO BADLY TO WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR FATHER THEN KILL ME,"screamed Archangel, not scared of anything knowing the only person he cared about is safe

"After all...I'm the reason he's dead!"he yelled this time, Bowser then opened his mouth one last time and is mouth began to make a red light inside before having a white light inside

Archangel closed his eyes and played every single memory inside his head with Yoshi wanting to die with the thought of him

"Yoshi...I'm sorry..."said Arc, before being blasted by Bowser's flame destroying him and the whole entire castle with one single blast

Back on the Airship, Yoshi witnessed the explosion at castle as his eyes widen and began to shed a few tears before going to the command deck of the ship and went to Kamek who was piloting it

"Go back...GO BACK TO THE CASTLE NOW!!!"screamed Yoshi, wanting to go back to save Archangel

"Yoshi I'm sorry but he's..."said Kamek before being shoved by Yoshi as he turned the ship around to the remains of the castle

As Yoshi landed at the Castle he then went done to middle part of the ship and pulled a lever for a bridge to be extended

As he went down he then looked around the remains of the castle and started to call out for Archangel

"Archangel!"yelled Yoshi, hoping for Arc to respond as he continued to look around

As he continued, Arielle and Mario Luigi came of the ship to get Yoshi." Yoshi, what are you doing?"asked Arielle

Yoshi ignored as he was focused on just doing one thing, after searching for a short while he saw a bit of rubble moving

Yoshi thinking it was Arc, ran up to the moving rubble."Arc I can't beilvd your ali-"said Yoshi, but stoped as after he moved the rubble he saw Bowser in his normal state

Bowser opened his to see Yoshi and grinned."hehehe...hello there..."said Bowser, Arielle got near and gasped as she saw the Koopa

Mario and Luigi saw him as well and got prepared for anything that he might throw at them

"You..son of a...BITCH!!!"screamed Yoshi in anger, as he grabbed a large rock and lifted his hand up with the rock in his readying to kill Bowser

"Do it...and you'll prove me right...for what you did to my father all those years ago...a murderer..."said Bowser, making Yoshi growl in anger and hatred

But when he played the word murderer in his head he remember what he said to Archangel a couple months back

Flashback, 2 months ago, The house

It was quiet inside the house Mario and Luigi were on a double date with Peach and Daisy, and he had the house to himself, and as Yoshi was walking down past rooms of the house he heard the tv playing in Archangel's room

Yoshi put his head next to the and he heard a video playing and he recognized it

Yoshi knocked on the door to Arc's room and he heard the voice of Archangel."Come in"said Arc, as there was no sound coming from the room anymore

Yoshi opened the door with his hand and shut it as he walked in."Hey, what you doing?"asked Yoshi

Archangel answered and looked at Yoshi."Oh just, watching a video on my laptop."said Archangel

"Oh...is that Bowsers...?"asked Yoshi, as he got closer and made Arc close his laptop slowly."Execution, yeah it is..."said Arc, standing up

"Why are you watching that?"asked Yoshi, as he wanted to know why he would watch the video."It's just...did we murder Bowser?"asked Archangel, making Yoshi confused

"What no of course we didnt, he had a fair trail by the Kingdoms Court, he had it coming to him."said Yoshi, answering his ridiculous question

"I know...it's just when the execution ended, I could have sworn I saw a tear going down Bowser's cheek, either it was from someone he loved or it was from the pain. I just can't get that image out my head."said Archangel, as he started to shed a tear and shiver from the image of Bowser dying

Yoshi then leaned over and hugged him making both the Yoshi's blush."You didn't murder Bowser okay...we did not murder him..."said Yoshi, as Archangel closes his eyes and hugged Yoshi back

End of Flashback

Yoshi gripped on the rock tightly and looked at Bowser and wanted to kill him right here and now

But didn't want to as this wasn't what Arc would want."No...I'm not a murderer and neither was Arc..."said Yoshi, as he dropped the rock on the ground and walked away and wen on back to the Airship

Kamek walked past Yoshi and walked to Arielle and the Brothers and saw Bowser, as he was holding steel handcuffs to hold Bowser including a muzzle

"Your lucky, I'm not strong enough Kamek...for I would kill you right now..."said Bowser, as Kamek put them on his wrist before putting a muzzle on his mouth

The Brothers went up and and picked up Bowser by his arms as the three started to walk to the airship along with Arielle before shedding a small tear knowing one of her best friends were gone

As they got on the Airship, The Brothers put Bowser in the holding cell down bellow and Arielle went up to Yoshi and hugged him to comfort him for awhile

The airship then went back into the air and left towards Sarasaland

End of The Return (A Super Mario Fanfic)


End file.
